ON HOLD Where are the Children
by xScenex
Summary: AU On the night of Halloween, James and Lily are murdered, whereas Harry and his older brother, Alex, survive the attack and make their way through life but with a few twists. Posing as Dumbledore’s grandson and developing an illness that can't be cured..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU-On the night of Halloween, Voldemort attacks the Potter's residence when Harry is a year old. Lily and James are banished to death, whereas Harry and his older brother, Alex, survive and make their way through life-- but with a few twists. Posing as Dumbledore's grandson and developing an illness that can't be cured,can Harry fulfill his destiny?

Overall story: Harry and his brother Alex were separated when their parents died on Halloween. With Harry having split up Voldemort's body and soul, it would be dangerous to have the baby out in the open for any of the Dark Lord's followers to come across. Albus Dumbledore has plans -- plans that involve taking Alex Potter to the Dursley's, causing Harry Potter's 'disappearance,' and acquiring a grandson that does not share his blood. Dumbledore thought it was the perfect strategy -- until he realized that raising a child not of his own was harder than it had first seemed; not to mention when Harry becomes ill with something that Albus had not ever expected...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.**

* * *

**Where Are The Children**

By: xScenex

a.k.a. Min

Chapter 1

* * *

"-- She's old enough to know better; so cry baby cry. At twelve o'clock a meeting 'round the table for a séance in the dark. With voices out of nowhere, put on especially by the children for a lark. Cry baby cr--" _Cry Baby Cry -- The Beatles_

Lily was interrupted from her singing when the loud voice of her husband echoed through the hall to her. She looked down at the one year old boy that lay half asleep, cradled within the crook of her left arm. She sighed half heartedly before standing up and taking Harry to his crib. She tucked him into his bed, wrapping his baby blanket -- decorated in tiny paw prints, hoof prints, moons, and lilies -- around his small frame.

Smiling and kissing the baby on his forehead, she whispered in a singsong voice, "I love you Harry."

The baby boy that looked so much like his father, peered up at Lily with matching emerald green eyes. His face scrunched up for a moment and he reached out a slightly chubby hand for her face. His fingertips touched her cheek in the end, and he startled Lily by saying sleepily, "I wuv you, Mommy."

She smiled down at her son, tears forming in her eyes. It was the first time he had told her that, causing her stomach to flutter with pride. Even Alex hadn't said that to her until a few months ago, and he was now a little older than two years old. Her two baby boys were the world to her, even her husband couldn't take that position, no matter how much she loved him.

Lily heard her husband call out to her again, this time, his voice sounded slightly worried. She brushed the hair gently off of the baby's forehead and with a last glance at him, turned the lights off and left the room.

Trudging tiredly down the hall towards Alex's room, she peeked inside and smiled at what she saw. James was standing next to their other son's bed, singing softly to him as Lily had been doing to Harry. Of course, her husbands choice of songs greatly differed from hers, so she had to stifle her giggle and put on her best scowl.

"James Harrold Potter!"

James jumped at the stern sound of her voice and stopped singing immediately. Looking up at his wife sheepishly, he flashed her his most charming smile. "Yes, Flower?"

"What have I told you about singing those songs to Alex? You know they aren't appropriate for him!" She scolded him quietly but couldn't keep her lips from quirking up slightly around the edges.

James, seeing this, came up to his wife and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Pulling her close, he rested his head against hers. He whispered quietly, "I was beginning to worry when you wouldn't answer me a few minutes ago. Why didn't you come when I called?"

"I was putting Harry to bed, James." She replied, stepping over to Alex's crib and dragging her husband with her. "You won't believe what he said to me."

Lily glanced up at James, who looked back questionably. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'I wuv you, Mommy.' That's the first time he's said anything like that." She said happily, tears forming in her eyes again.

She felt arms tighten around her waist and she was pulled into a firm hug. She breathed in the cinnamon scent of her husband and returned the gesture. "They're growing up, aren't they, Lily? Soon, we won't be able to call them our baby boys anymore."

"I know." Lily said sadly, peering back into the crib. A red-headed boy lay there, deep asleep, with his arms wrapped around a stuffed animal dog that strongly resembled Sirius' animagus form. "I just wish they could grow up in a better time, you know? With the war going on, they're childhood will be short-lived."

"We'll just have to make it longer for them, Flower. You know that. I would give the world those boys, even if it killed me in the process." James sighed, rocking his wife in his arms slightly. Little did he know the irony of those words he had just spoken; giving the world to _one _of his sons at the cost of his life. Giving said son a life where the world looked up to him as their savior.

"Of course." Lily pulled away from her husband and bent down to kiss Alex on the forehead, whispering her previous words to Harry to the other boy, though with his own name. After that, she took James' hand and walked with him out of the now dark room and headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Upon sitting down at the small, rectangular table, she heard something outside, but excused it for the wind. It was, after all, fall.

"James, how long are we going to have to hide?" She asked in an exhausted voice, sounding much older than she was.

"I'm not sure. Albus said it wouldn't be too long, so I'm hoping that he's telling the truth. I hate it as much as you do. I want this war to be over with." The dark haired man said, taking the seat across from the woman.

Lily reached out and took James' hand in hers, squeezing it softly. "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Lily."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, leaning forward to give her a kiss. Just as he was pulling away, Lily jumped almost a foot in the air when she heard a loud crash coming from the hall leading to the front door. Casting a fearful glance at her husband, she stood up and made her way towards the hall.

James pushed her aside gently, taking stance in front of her. Lily watched with abated breath as the man peeked around the corner. He stiffened visibly, and Lily began to panic.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Lily, hurry and go upstairs. Get the boys and use the portkey to get to Hogwarts. He's here, Lily, Voldemort is here!"

Lily looked up fearfully at her husband, who had turned around to face her. She felt his strong hands grip her shoulders and he shook her gently. She stared up at him with tears in her eyes, before whispering, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, worry about Alex and Harry. Hurry up and get them, we don't have much time." He told her and pushed her towards the other hall that headed upstairs. Before he lost sight of her, he whispered to her, only loud enough for her to hear, "I love you Lily."

"I love you too." The woman replied tearfully before dashing to up the stairs, two at a time, until she reached the closest child's room. It just happened to be Harry's. Bundling him up in his blanket, she picked him up gingerly and quietly hurried out of the room.

In Alex's room, she had a bit of trouble balancing both of the boys in her arms; it wasn't the simplest task to do. Lily was about to exit the room when she heard shouting coming from the front of the house. She closed her eyes briefly, praying to whatever God was out there, that her husband was, and would be, safe.

Hurrying to the room that belonged to her and James, she gently laid both of her children on the large canopy bed. She scrambled over to a large dresser in the corner and began rummaging in it, looking for the portkey that would take them to safety. Why hadn't she put it somewhere more accessible?

Groaning at their own stupidity, she started to throw things out of the drawer. Finally, she caught a glint of gold and grabbed the chain connected to a phoenix pendent. She turned around, expecting to grab Harry and Alex but froze with shock and dropped the pendent on the floor with a small '_ping!_'

She hadn't heard anyone approach the room, but obviously, her senses deceived her. Standing next to the large bed was none other than the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. Lily made a small noise, whether a whimper or a muffled scream, she couldn't make out. Her mind went oddly blank in her panic as she saw the older man pointing a wand at Alex who was clutching his stuffed animal tightly and was oblivious to what was going on in his slumber.

"No!" She managed to choke out and lunged forward, nearly landing on top of the boys. She covered their bodies with hers and looked fearfully, but determinedly at Voldemort. "Please, don't kill them! Please, not Harry, not Alex, please! Take me instead!"

"Stand aside, foolish girl." A cold voice replied, "Stand aside now and I will spare your life."

"No, please, don't kill them!"

"Then that is your death wish." The cold voice laughed mercilessly. In a small movement, the man redirected his wand so that it pointed at the red-headed woman. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily watched as the stream of green light burst forward out of the Dark Lord's wand. Everything seemed to slow down but also sped up at the same time. Her mind raced and she saw flashes of her childhood, her school years, and her married life. James, Alex, Harry, Sirius, Remus, her mother and father, James' parents, her sister Petunia… Everything seemed to finally come to a deaf stop. She heard no sound, everything seemed to still around her, and the last fleeting thought that hit her mind before she was hit with the curse was, 'Alex, Harry, I will always love you. Forgive me….'

* * *

_Pop!_

That was the only sound that could be heard as a lone figure appeared by the front gate of what used to be the Potter's residence. Now, the noble manor lay in ruins; everything was smoldering, leaving long, swirling smoke to be the only movement around the vicinity.

In a swirl of midnight blue robes, the glint of light on metal, and the swish of a long, silver beard, the figure that had appeared hurriedly made it's way down the long, broken walkway to what used to be the front door. Staring around, the old man -- who was obviously a wizard -- began to actually panic.

In all his years, Albus Dumbledore couldn't remember another time when he had began to panic so. What had happened here? Hadn't Sirius been in charge of keeping Voldemort away? Did Sirius sell the Potter's to the most feared man in history? Most importantly, where were the children?

As if by cue, he heard a piercing wailing fill the air. It echoed and ricocheted off of everything, and was soon followed by another wail. Albus, hearing the noises, moved with agility that betrayed his old looks and age. With catlike grace, he slipped through the wreckage of bricks, wood, and glass. Finally, he spotted something that _looked_ as if it had once been a bed.

Laying on top of the bed were three forms. Two were moving, wailing, and kicking about, the other lay motionless. Fearing what he was going to see, the older man stepped forward, closing what space separated him from the supposed bed.

His heart constricted at the sight of Lily Potter; emerald eyes dead to the world, her face twisted into something of regret, sadness, love, and determination. Prying his eyes off of what used to be a wonderful woman, he looked at the two small bundles that lay a foot away from the corpse.

"Harry? Alex?" The former Headmaster whispered quietly and picked up the two children. They quieted almost instantly, and with somber eyes, the older man noticed that the darker haired of the two had a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. 'The one in the prophecy,' he confirmed to himself.

He knew it would happen, but he hadn't exactly expected it to be so soon. Harry and Alex were now stripped of their only parents, and were now facing a difficult future. Alex, he knew, would be shunned away in favor of his brother. He would have to live his life without his parents and most likely, neglected. Harry, now being the savior of the world, would grow up to be spoiled, showered with gifts from the wizarding society. But what if that could be changed?

Albus looked between both children quietly and a plan formed quickly in his mind. He placed Alex down on the remains of the bed and then he shifted Harry in his arms. Taking out his wand, the older man tapped the black haired baby on the head. Soon, his hair was no longer black, but had lightened to a brownish color that was almost red. The emerald green eyes lightened to a color that closely resembled baby blue. His complexion became darker, changing it from the healthy pale to a slight tan. He no longer resembled the baby that had belonged to the Potter's.

With that done, he looked solemnly at the redheaded baby that lay on the bed, clutching his stuffed animal tightly as he looked up with wide, scared eyes. Albus whispered his prayers to the older of the children, then cast a sleeping charm on the child. After that done, he gripped onto the baby in his arms that was wrapped up in a blanket, then turned on heel. With a small _pop!_ he had disappeared, leaving the Aurors to find the sleeping baby and the bodies of the Potter's that sacrificed themselves for their children.

Albus Dumbledore was now heading towards a future he wouldn't have ever thought he'd throw himself into; one which involved raising a boy as his grandson, though in everything but blood. This was going to be interesting….

* * *

"Grandfather!"

The old Headmaster looked down into the anxious baby blue eyes of the boy that had come trotting up to him. The young child latched onto the man that he'd called 'grandfather,' hugging him tightly. Chuckling slightly, Albus Dumbledore hugged his supposed grandson back.

"Hello Nicholas."

"Hi Grandfather," the six year old said sheepishly with a small smile.

Albus couldn't get over how shy this boy was. He couldn't really blame the boy, being moved about between the Dumbledore family constantly. The Headmaster hadn't exactly been able to keep the boy with him, seeing that he was either at Hogwarts, or at his house in the summer, which was used as headquarters for the Order, and the rest of the old mans family couldn't keep the child with them for a long period of time in fear of being targeted by Death Eaters that were still active. So the young child was constantly switching homes and being forced to stay with people he didn't know most of the time.

"How are you, Nicholas?" He asked kindly.

"I'm okay." He said quietly then smiled up at the man again, "Grandfather, I'm still coming to live with you this time, right?"

"Of course, my boy, of course." Albus couldn't help but smile at the hope that shone in the boys eyes.

After saying that small, simple sentence, the boys face lit up with a grin and the boy hugged his grandfather. "So I get to stay with you this time? No more moving around?"

"Yes. It's about time you come live with me permanently." Patting at his beard, Dumbledore looked around, seeing two figures standing off to the side. "Ah, Gwen, Terry, how nice to see you again.

"Hello Albus. I hope you're doing well?" The man, Terry, asked as he shook the older mans hand.

"Very well indeed. I hope young Nicholas hasn't been much trouble?"

"No, he has been such a dear while he's been with us." Gwen told him with a smile, looking fondly at the little boy that was still latched onto Albus' robes.

Albus peered down at the brown, almost red hair of the child. He was short for his age, though not overly so. He was also thin but not skeletal. His blue eyes were hidden behind rectangular black frames and the curtain of hair that was his bangs.

"Do you have your trunk packed, Nicholas?" Albus asked Nicholas.

"Yes, sir." He said quietly.

"Now, Nicholas, no need to be so formal." Dumbledore chuckled at the flushed face of his 'grandson.'

"Right, sorry Grandfather. I forgot." Then, the boy known as Nicholas hurried off to get his belongings.

Albus sighed, then faced the two grown ups in the room. After a bit of silence, it was broken when Gwen spoke up, "When are you planning on telling him the truth?"

"Not just yet. I'm planning on waiting until the time is right." He sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Albus." Terry said gruffly as he looked in the direction in which the boy disappeared.

"I hope I know too. The main thing I'm worried about is if everyone will understand when the news gets out. Especially Harr-- I mean, Nicholas. I don't plan on telling the boy yet, I believe that in a few years, the time will be right."

"Do you think the boy will take it well when you break the news to him?" Gwen asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Albus replied while stroking at his beard again, the twinkle in his eyes dimmed. "I just hope he takes the fact that he has a brother well. Not to mention, I'll have to speak with Alexander about it."

"But what if the boy remembers anything about his former life? You can't just tell me he's forgotten it. Any child that has been through something like that wouldn't just forget--"

Albus cut her off, "I've placed a temporary memory block on him. Until the time is right, I won't take it off. In the meantime, things might trigger him to remember things, but without all the knowledge there, he won't know."

Sighing, Terry sat down in a large, red chair. Running a hand through his graying hair, he spoke, "Albus, I just don't want that boy hurt. I'll admit it, I've become fond of him, and I know Gwen has too. He's a shy boy -- overly so -- and I don't think I could bare if he was suffering from the news."

Gwen was about to say something, but just at that moment, Nicholas reappeared with a large trunk with three locks on it. He was having a bit of difficulty dragging it across the floor and Gwen, seeing that, flicked her wand at the trunk and Nicholas looked up at her gratefully.

"Thanks, Aunt Gwen."

"You're welcome, dear." She smiled.

"Do you have everything ready, Nicholas?"

"Yes Grandfather. I'm ready."

Albus walked over to the boy who was still gripping onto the trunk. He gently grasped the boy by his upper arm, then turned to Gwen and Terry. "It's been nice seeing you again. You can come visit Nicholas whenever you want."

Both of the other adults nodded and said their goodbyes, Gwen hugged the boy, then told him to be good or his 'grandfather.' Terry ruffled his hair affectionately, then stepped back, nodding to Albus. The Headmaster nodded back, then looked down at the boy. He smiled slightly at him, and the older man pulled out a small ball. Holding it out towards Nicholas, who touched it with ease, he whispered a word and soon, the two figures disappeared by Portkey.

* * *

A/n: So, what did you think? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: AU-On the night of Halloween, Voldemort attacks the Potter's residence when Harry is a year old. Lily and James are banished to death, whereas Harry and his older brother, Alex, survive and make their way through life-- but with a few twists. Posing as Dumbledore's grandson and developing an illness that can't be cured, can Harry fulfill his destiny?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.**

* * *

**Where Are The Children**

By: xScenex

a.k.a. Min

Chapter 2

* * *

Albus felt them land after a few moments, and when he peered around, he saw the familiar surroundings of his own house. They were in the dining hall, a large chandelier hanging above them and a long, oak table was placed in the middle of the room, covered by a flowing white tablecloth. Six matching oak chairs were aligned around the table, two on each of the longer sides, and one on each end.

The walls were made of dark oak with intricate designs carved into them at the bottom and top borders, and the floor was carpeted by a deep, wine-colored red material. There were four paintings hanging on the walls and there were six, seven foot tall and two foot wide windows that had white drapes over themand where,at that moment, pulled back and allowing light to filter into the room.

The older manlooked down at Nicholas who was staring around in awe. He'd been to Albus' house before, but he hadn't ever seen this room. Whenever he came over, they usually had picnics outside by the pond or river or hung out in the living room; they never stayed at the house much. Albus would always take Nicholas -- or Harry -- out somewhere for the day.

Chuckling slightly, Albus patted the boy on the shoulder. "Would you like to see your room?"

* * *

Harry, also known as Nicholas, looked around the house with a smile on his face. It looked bigger than he had remembered. He hadn't really been to his grandfather's a lot, seeing that he was always really busy. _This house is just amazing!_ He thought to himself.

He allowed his grandfather to steer him around the place, passing random doors, halls, and windows. The older man told him what each room was in turn, then led him into an area that was branched to the living room. This, Harry vaguely recalled, was Albus' office. There was a small hall that led to the right, and another that led to the left. On the right was Albus' room, and Harry could only guess that his room was located on the left.

"Your room is over there," His grandfather told him while confirming his suspicions. "Go on and look."

Harry smiled up at the man that he didn't know that well, but knew well enough, and hurriedly walked into the hall. Opening the door that led into his new bedroom, he gasped at the sight.

The colors on the walls varied from greens and blues, fusing together gently so that it looked like an ocean. The colors were soothing, not overly bright, causing the space to seem calm and tranquil.

Harry had expected to see a more old fashioned room, one with only a fireplace for a light source besides the windows; but he was wrong. On each of the walls, centered, and about a foot away from the ceiling, was a light shaped into the body of phoenix. Each of them gave off a soft glow, illuminating the bedroom along with the windows; four of them were placed on two of the walls, covered in white drapes.

There was a large canopy bed in the corner farthest away from the door that was covered with light blue and white drapery and sheets. Across from the bed was a large wardrobe, and next to the bed was a bedside table. Near the door that Harry stood at was a tall mirror, reflecting one of the four windows in the room and next to the mirror was a line of shelves.

"Wow." He managed to choke out, staring around with wide eyes.

"I take it that you like it?" His grandfather chuckled from behind him.

"I love it!"

"I'm glad. Now, I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need anything, I'm just out here in my office. If you're hungry or anything, just call for one of the house elves. There are two; Twinkle and Sparkle. Also, there is a bathroom across from your room."

"Thanks, Grandfather." Harry told him while hugging him tightly.

"You're quite welcome my boy."

Harry watched as the older man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Harry breathed out a sigh of happiness -- he was finally getting to live with his grandfather!

For the last five years of his life, all he could remember was being forced to move around from house to house, living with various relatives of his grandfather. Something that he always found odd was that he could remember things really well, but everything from before he was a little over one year old seemed to be gone. He couldn't remember anything at all from that first year and few months of his life but Harry just shrugged it off, thinking it was just something dealing with how he was a baby at the time. Harry had often questioned his relatives about what had happened to his parents, but no one would say anything. When he had asked his grandfather, he was told that he would find out when he was old enough.

This always frustrated him to no end, causing him to become moody. Harry though, was a shy boy, and hardly liked being in the company of others, so practically no one saw him when he was in a bad mood. Not that it could count as much, seeing that he was always surrounded by people older than him. All of his relatives that he'd been living with for the past few years had no children his age. It really was a lonely life.

Harry dragged his trunk to the center of the room and opened it. He pulled out his clothes that was neatly folded and took his time putting them away in the wardrobe. After that was done, He pulled out what he considered 'toys' that he messed with in his spare time.

He had an older modeled broom, tons of books -- though nothing too advanced -- that he would read, a few gadgets that he thought were cool, some posters of music groups and Quidditch teams that he liked, a wizard radio, a blanket that he had since he was a baby that was faded, though you could make out the outlines of animal prints, moons, and flowers on it, and his collection of Chocolate Frog cards.

After placing those various items around the room; the books on the shelves, the posters on the walls, the radio on the bedside table, the broom on its stand in a corner by one of the windows, his baby blanket on his bed, etc -- he sat down on the soft bed and looked around.

He knew that by choosing to live with his grandfather, he'd be pretty lonely. It was the beginning of summer, so he and the older man had a few months to spend together before another year that his grandfather had to go to Hogwarts. Albus had told Harry that he would be coming with him to Hogwarts when the school year began, and Harry was eager to go, even if everyone was still older than him.

His grandfather would be busy though, when they went to Hogwarts, and Harry knew he didn't have that much time with the older man even now that he lived with him. Harry knew that a group of people usually came to talk with his grandfather about the bad wizards that were still active after the fall of the Dark Lord, causing him to be awfully busy.

Harry often questioned the adults about the bad wizards, and he learned a lot -- by the discussions of the adults, and the books he read. He learned that Voldemort had been one of the most powerful dark wizards of the century, and a boy named Harry Potter had 'defeated' him; but of course, Harry didn't know that that boy was him. The followers of Voldemort were still active, causing mayhem around Britain and the 'Order' were there to try and get rid of them.

In the books, it said that the boy named Harry Potter had disappeared like Voldemort had on that Halloween night five years ago-- whether he was dead or alive, no one knew. The boy often thought about this, wondering if their savior was somewhere in the world, just waiting until it was time to show up again.

"Nicholas?" A voice called from outside of his door.

Harry, not realizing that he'd had his eyes closed, opened them and realized that it was almost dark outside. How long had he been laying there thinking? It hadn't been _that _late when he had finished unpacking.

Standing up, the boy walked across the white, carpeted floor and opened the door. "Hey Grandfather."

"You've been in here for quite a while. Is everything okay?" The older man asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He smiled up at his grandfather. "This room is wonderful."

The older man smiled back at him and patted him on the shoulder. "I think it is time for some dinner, what do you think?"

"I think that'd be great!" Harry said happily and followed the man to the dining hall.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Nicholas -- or Harry -- had moved into the Dumbledore Manor. Harry had found the place to be more to his liking than he thought. The rooms never ceased to amaze him as he always found something new in each of them. Not to mention that he had found quite a few secret passages around the house that led from room to room, to some secret room or cupboard, or the kitchen.

However, there were two rooms that Harry had found behind paintings where he would sit for hours and entertain himself. They contained musical instruments, various games, books, toys, gadgets, and other random things. Harry found himself particularly good at playing with the acoustic guitar that he had found in one of the corners of the second room. He had started to learn the basics of playing the instrument, and was beginning to get the hang of it.

His grandfather was ecstatic when he found out that his grandson had taken up to playing an instrument -- and that's when Harry found out that the older man was _obsessed_ with music. Obsessed! Harry hadn't known that anyone could be so infatuated with any type of music. _But hey, _he would always think to himself, _whatever makes the man happy!_

It was now a Thursday, and Harry was just leaving the kitchens where he would often go to talk to the house elves. When he neared his grandfather's office, he heard some voices and froze.

His grandfather had never told him what he was supposed to do when those 'Order' members stopped by; this was the first time it had happened in the two weeks he'd been there. Harry, being the shy person he was, wouldn't just walk in there to get to his room. He was literally scared when it came to interrupting people; he was afraid that the people would get mad at him.

Without meaning to, Harry found himself walking towards the office quietly, listening to what the people were saying.

"They attacked in Hogsmeade again. I think they were hoping that some of the professors would be down there." A woman was saying.

"Was anyone injured?" Harry heard his grandfather ask before a cold voice spoke.

"Three were injured and four people were killed."

"Who was killed?"

"The bodies haven't been identified yet, Albus. The Death Eaters went all out and literally mutilated the poor people." The woman's voice quivered as she spoke.

Harry didn't want to hear anymore. Hearing that, he felt his stomach squirm uncomfortably. Reaching out one of his small hands, he knocked on the door. The voices quieted immediately and there was a bit of shuffling heard.

"Ah, that would be Nicholas. Come in, Nick."

Harry gulped slightly, unsure about coming in. Opening the door slowly, the boy peeked his head into the room and shyly looked about. He saw his grandfather sitting at his desk, eyes twinkling madly as he stared back at the boy, then he turned his gaze to the woman and two men standing off to the side.

The woman was tall and stern looking, her black hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was staring at the boy behind her rectangular glasses, her eyes showing curiosity and wariness. One of the men that stood next to the woman had long, greasy black hair that hung down over his shoulders, dark eyes, and a hook nose. He was looking down at the boy with disgust, and Harry shivered slightly at the gaze. The last man had a kind face, graying hair, and gentle golden eyes. He stared at the boy with a small smile on his lips. Harry couldn't help but feel drawn to the man. He seemed oddly familiar, but he was sure that they'd never met before.

"Nicholas," a voice said, causing Harry to jump slightly before he looked over at his Grandfather.

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"I would like you to meet three of the professors at Hogwarts -- Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin." He pointed at each of them in turn.

Turning his eyes reluctantly back to the professors, he forced a smile on his face and said quietly, "Hello."

"Hello, child." The woman told him kindly, and Harry couldn't help but look hopefully at her. She wasn't as mean as she looked. "So Albus, this is the boy?"

"Indeed, he is." Albus nodded. "He's a bit shy."

"A bit?" The raven haired man scoffed. "It looks like he's about to die of fright."

"Severus!" The woman scolded, turning towards the man. "This child has been moving from family to family -- of course he's going to be hesitant around people he doesn't know!"

"Minerva, Severus, that's enough. I don't think the boy feels comfortable with you two talking about him like that." The man known as Remus spoke up quietly.

Minerva's face flushed slightly and Severus sneered at the other man. Then, all of them turned to Albus, and Harry quickly made his way towards his grandfather where he stood behind the chair shyly. He kept glancing at the man that was introduced as Remus Lupin. He just seemed too familiar!

Harry strained his mind, trying to find some clue to why he was familiar, but nothing would come to him. Sighing slightly to himself, he gave up. Maybe he was just imagining things.

Silence had filled the room by now, and the boy could tell that the professors were hesitant to speak in front of him. Feeling out of place, he shifted from foot to foot, glancing hopelessly around the room. Finally, realizing that no one was forcing him to stay, he made up his mind to go ahead and go to his room, seeing he wasn't needed -- or wanted for the most part -- in the office.

Sighing quietly to himself in his own self pity, he walked towards the hall that led to his room, turning slightly before disappearing into the shadows of the hall so that he could catch his grandfather's gaze. "I'll be in my room."

* * *

Remus Lupin stared at the hall that the shy boy had left through. Something seemed familiar about his scent. It could just be that he smelled familiar to Albus, but that didn't seem right. What was it that he was smelling? More importantly, what was that scar on the kid's forehead? He noticed it when the kid brushed his hair out of his eyes a few minutes ago before hurrying off into his room. Surely a scar like that would have gone away by now? It looked old, anyways…

Sighing heavily, he conjured three chairs out of thin air, then sat down in the one on the far right. Minerva took the seat next to him, but Severus remained standing. Leave it to him to be stubborn.

Soon, Minerva was informing Albus about the attack on Hogsmeade, and Remus let his mind wonder again to the boy that was known as Nicholas Dumbledore. It was obvious to tell that the boy hadn't hung around people his age in a long time. Remus realized that it must be a lonely life being a child in Dumbledore's family.

From what Albus had told him, the boy had come to live with him almost two weeks ago after having been at his Aunt and Uncles house for three months. The werewolf supposed that the boy was used to being lonely, but he decided to bring the boy something next time he came to keep the boy occupied. He just didn't like seeing a child so alone.

"The Dark Lord was planning on sending five of his most trustworthy followers down to Diagon Alley in six days. I don't know what they're planning, but you may be able to catch them off guard." Severus was telling Albus.

"I believe I can send some of the Order members down there, and send wind to the Ministry." Albus replied, pressing his fingertips together under his chin.

Remus coughed slightly to clear his throat, then offered, "I can go there if you wish, Headmaster. Nymphadora might come if I can persuade her, and Alaster will come no-doubt."

"Good, good." The older man said, then opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a bag of his infamous Lemon Drops.

Groaning inwardly, he knew that the former Headmaster would be offering them to the others in a moment and soon he wasn't disappointed. Just to be polite, Remus accepted the offer and took two of the sour candies. Popping one in his mouth, he began thinking about the upcoming ambush he would be participating in at Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the white, fluffy carpet of his bedroom with the acoustic guitar in his lap. He kept strumming the cords in a certain order, trying to memorize a certain tune. This is what he did in his spare time now -- he memorized song notes and played them.

Harry had two of his four windows open, letting the warm, summer wind drift into the cool room so that it gently ruffled his hair and made some of the pages of parchment with musical notes on them flutter or scoot across the floor. This didn't bother the boy though, he actually found it amusing as he tried to grab hold of the parchment before it fluttered out of his grasp.

Staring down at one of the many sheets of music that lay strewn around himself, he once more strung the cords while moving his small fingers along the neck and pressing down between the frets. He stopped after a few moments, then turned a few of the tuners.

This went on for about an hour. Playing, tuning, playing again, and memorizing. Eventually, Harry became bored of sitting there, not to mention that his legs had become numb. Picking up the music sheets, he put them away in a small box then slid it under his bed. He replaced the guitar in its case, then set it up against one of the walls.

It was probably almost 11 p.m. now and Harry figured he should just go to bed. After changing into his pajama's and closing the two windows halfway, he slipped into his large bed under the warm covers. The lights dimmed as if knowing his intentions until the only light was coming from the half moon outside, and Harry found himself staring up at the canopied ceiling of his bed.

Harry loved his new home, and he hoped that his grandfather would never make him stay with any of his other relatives again. Not that he didn't like them; it was just that he wanted a place that he could actually call home.

Home….

Where would he be right now if he was with his parents? Were his parents even alive? Harry always just figured that they had died since the whole Dumbledore family seemed big in going up against the dark wizards that tried to cause trouble around the world.

With a sigh, the boy turned to his side and closed his eyes. _Oh well, _he though before he fell asleep, _I'm glad I'm with Grandfather._

Soon after, the young child had fallen into a deep sleep that would soon be filled with a dream about people that he had once known….


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: AU-On the night of Halloween, Voldemort attacks the Potter's residence when Harry is a year old. Lily and James are banished to death, whereas Harry and his older brother, Alex, survive and make their way through life-- but with a few twists. Posing as Dumbledore's grandson and developing an illness that can't be cured, can Harry fulfill his destiny?

* * *

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.**

* * *

**Where Are The Children**

By: xScenex

a.k.a. Min

Chapter 3

* * *

(A/N: Just so that I don't confuse you or myself, in this 'dream,' I'm going to refer Harry to Nicholas, unless the people in the dream are talking to him. Okay? If anyone's confused, just tell me, and I'll explain it a lot simpler.) 

_He heard a voice; it was familiar, yet foreign to his ears. Turning his head to the side slightly, he saw the face of a young woman that was no older than 25. Her piercing green eyes stared down at him with so much love that Nicholas felt an ache in his heart. Her auburn hair lay in soft waves over her shoulders, gently tickling his face whenever he turned it. Soon, he realized that she was **holding** him. Wait… holding? _

_He felt a gentle caress on his forehead, and the boy looked up into the dark, chocolate brown eyes of a man with unruly black hair that actually reminded Nicholas of himself, except for the color. **Huh…** he started to think to himself, **who are these people?**_

"_Harry," the woman said in a soft, musical voice. "Hello there, Harry. Meet your daddy." _

_Looking from the redheaded woman, his gaze moved over to the man, who smiled charmingly down at him. Who was Harry? He was Nicholas._

"_Hey little man." The guy said gruffly, trying to keep emotion out of his voice. "You have your mum's eyes, you know that?"_

_The woman laughed lightly, then handed **him **to the guy with the messy black hair. "Be careful with him, James."_

"_I will, Lily. I won't drop him. You'll have to watch Sirius with that!" He laughed, **cradling **Nicholas in the crook of his arms. "I can't believe you're finally here." _

_Nicholas blinked up at the man, unsure of what was going on. Who were these people? They seemed so familiar, yet he'd never seen them in his life._

"_Prongs! Flower!" A voice shouted from somewhere behind the man named James._

_Nicholas, unable to move in this 'dream' as he assumed it was, had to wait until the person came into view before he could see him._

"_Let me see Prongs Jr.!" The voice called out and soon, another man with black hair and blue eyes that seemed recognizable came into view._

"_Padfoot! Nice to see you! Isn't he absolutely **gorgeous**?" James crowed loudly._

"_James!" The woman scolded, but the guy known as 'Padfoot' said, _

"_Of course Prongs here would call him gorgeous! Blimey, Harry looks just like him! It's a mini-James!"_

"_Who looks just like him?" Another male voice asked, and soon, to Nicholas' shock, the guy that he had met in his grandfather's office that was named Remus, walked up and stared down at him. "Never mind, I think I know now."_

_With a grin, James handed Nicholas to Remus, who had held his arms out in a silent question. "What do you think?"_

"_I think he's going to grow up looking like you, but he'll have Lily's attitude." Remus smiled, then winked in the direction of the woman with red hair. "Alex is going to love him."_

"_I hope so. I hope he doesn't get jealous." Lily said worriedly._

_James replied, "He wont. We didn't raise our child to be like that." _

"_Of course not."_

"_So, who's the Godfather?" 'Padfoot' asked._

"_You, of course!" James said and slapped the other guy on the back. _

"_Me?" He asked in astonishment, then let out a loud 'whoop!' before doing a small dance._

_Everyone laughed again at the boys childish behavior. Nicholas was still confused of who these people where, though he found himself drawn to this 'family' as he assumed it was._

_Finally, when things calmed down, Remus looked down at Nicholas again, then asked, "So what's the little guys full name?"_

_The woman replied, "His full name is Harold James Potter, but Harry for short."_

_

* * *

_

Harry woke with a start. He felt cold sweat on his face and attempted to wipe it away but his hands were shaking too much. Why was he shaking so much after that dream? Why had he dreamed about Harry Potter and his family? More importantly, why was _he _Harry potter in the dream?

Harry shook his head slightly, trying to get the images of the happy family out of his head. What was bothering him most was the fact that Remus was in the dream. It just seemed too coincidental. He met Remus just the night before, then he had a dream about him and a bunch of others, namely Harry Potter.

Sitting up in bed, the boy yawned loudly. He looked around and realized that it was really late in the morning and when he peered up at the clock next to his bed, realized that it was almost noon. He had slept in and no one had even bothered to wake him up. That meant that his grandfather was out again, and he was left in the house with only Sparkle and Twinkle as company.

Sighing in annoyance, the boy slipped out of bed to go rummage through his wardrobe. Finding a plain black shirt and jeans, he left his room to take a shower.

After showering, he dressed in his clothes and headed to the kitchens to get something to eat. He slept through breakfast, and it was near lunch, so the house elves wouldn't mind. The boy went through the hidden passageway behind one of the large paintings of a unicorn and found himself inside the room that contained many cooking utensils, materials, and food.

"Hello Sparkle, Twinkle."

"Good afternoon young Master! It's great to see you finally awake." Twinkle replied while smiling brightly at the boy.

"Is Grandfather out again?"

"Yes, he said he had business to attend to and wouldn't be home until dinner or later." Sparkle told him sadly, her large ears drooping dramatically.

"Ah." Was all Harry said as he took a seat on a stool by a counter.

"Would young Master like something to eat? It's nearly lunch!"

"Could you just make me a sandwich? I'm not really that hungry anymore." Harry asked and stated quietlythen watched the house elves nod and hurry off.

While waiting for the elves to get back, Harry began thinking about what he'd do that day. He was getting tired of staying inside, so he figured he could just go exploring around the vicinity. His grandfather wouldn't mind; he had mentioned it to Harry just the other day.

When the house elves came back with his sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice, Harry had planned on going to 'explore' the surroundings around Dumbledore Manor for a while to take up some time, then after that, he'd come home and fly in the pasture a quarter of a mile beyond the pond.

After taking his time eating, he downed the pumpkin juice and muttered a quick goodbye to the house elves, who waved merrily at him as he left the kitchen. Trudging back to his room, he slipped on some shoes and picked up his broomstick then exited through the back door that led to the back yard.

The afternoon started to pass by slowly and Harry was feeling rather bored. He'd decided to go into a small orchard, but soon found that the underbrush was extremely thick so he flew his broomstick over the bushes and shrubs.

Everything looked the same here: green and/or brown and was so dense that you couldn't seem much else. Harry wouldn't have really minded it if it weren't for all of the thorns that were randomly sticking out here and there. It was quite nice and peaceful. Maybe there was a clearing somewhere…

He was staring up into the green, canopied ceiling of the orchard when he heard a dull whisper. Alarmed, the boy's head snapped to the right where the sound had come from and he froze in midair, straining his ears for any further noise.

'_Ssstupid bussshess, alwayss getting in my way._'

The boy would have laughed out loud at the anger in the feminine voice he heard, if he wasn't so scared. The voice was more of a hissing than it was an actual voice but Harry clearly understood it. What scared him most though was the thought of why someone would be doing all the way here near his grandfather's house?

'_Ssstupid green ssshrubss-- Ssss! **Ssstupid** twigsss! I'd kill you if you weren't a plant!'_

Harry snorted in amusement and was further confused when he found that the voice was coming from somewhere below him. It couldn't be an actual human-- he was only hovering three feet above the ground. He decided to call out --

"Hello? Is someone there?"

There was a pause in which he waited for an answer.

'_Jusst my luck, a human! Ssstupid humanssss, always in the way…'_

Harry's eyes narrowed. So it wasn't a human. _'Who's there?'_

Startled, the boy clamped his hands over his mouth, hearing the hissing coming from his own mouth. He understood what he said, but it was unmistakably hissing. Hissing?

'_What? A human? Ssspeaking parsseltongue?'_

'_Parseltongue? What is parseltongue?'_

'_You ssspeak ssnake language, human.'_

'_Snake language? How's that possible?'_

'_I am not sssure, human. The lasst man to ssspeak the sssnake language wass the heir of Sslytherin.'_

'_Heir of Slytherin? You mean Voldemort?'_

'_Yess, that would be what you humanss called him.'_

'_But Voldemort was a bad person! I'm not a bad person-- at least, I don't think I am!'_

'_Not to worry human, ssspeaking the ssnake language isssn't a bad thing, no, not alwaysss…'_

He was now staring to panic. Wasn't speaking parseltongue a bad thing? Whoever he was speaking to had assured him that it wasn't, but if Lord Voldemort had been able to speak it, did it make him a bad person?

'_Human, I would like to sssee you. Do you think you could lower your… **sstick** and reach out your hand ssso that I could climb up and ssee your faccce?'_

'_What are you?' _Harry asked hesitantly.

'_A sssnake, of coursse…'_

Sighing quietly in relief, Harry lowered his broom so that his feet were now touching the ground. He reached a hand downwards a bit and a small, golden head popped out of the underbrush. To Harry's immense shock, the golden creature had green eyes -- like those of the woman in his dream. The snake was absolutely stunning in the boys perspective.

The snake, seeing his hand, slowly slid upwards and onto his arm, weaving it's body around and around until it was completely covering the lower half of the limb. Hissing contently, the snake asked, '_Lift me up sso that I can sssee your faccce.'_

Harry obliged, holding the snake that covered his arm up to his face at eye level. After a long staring contest, the golden snake hissed once, then turned away.

'_Human… do you realize that you are not who you think you are?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Ssso… asss I predicted, you do not know.'_

'_Don't know what?'_

The snake turned its head back to Harry, staring deep into his eyes as if searching for something, then said, _'Speaker child, you are under a charm; hidden away for your ssafety. I do not know exactly who you are, by name, but you, child, are sssomeone completely different. It'sss in your sscent and in your eyes… those eyess of yoursss are like mine…'_

'_But what does that mean? How are my eyes like yours?'_

Harry had the impression that the snake was shaking it's head. He huffed slightly, then, on impulse, he began stroking the snake, which, to his surprise, hissed contentedly.

'_What isss your name, child?'_

'_Nicholas. Nicholas Dumbledore -- but most call me Nick.'_

'_Nicholas… that isss not who you truly are. You do not sssmell anything like the one you call Dumbledore. I know, I've ssseen him around, and his sscent is everywhere…'_

'_Is that a bad thing?' _The boy questioned, hoping that he would never smell like an old person.

'_It depends, child. There isss more to you than meetss the human eye.'_

'_I don't understand…'_

'_You will know in time, Sspeaker.'_

"I suppose." Harry said to himself.

'_Where do you live, Nicholasss?'_

'_I live with my grandfather, down that way.'_

'_Could I come with you, Ssspeaker? I would like to watch over you… there iss sssomething about you, and us snakess live to ssserve our masssterss. I feel drawn to you, ass if I belong asss your familiar… Our masssters ssspeak the ssnake language, and you, child, are one…'_

'_I guess you could. I don't think Grandfather would mind. What's your name?'_

'_You can call me Arifandel.' _(A/N: It's pronounced as -- Airy-fan-dell)

'_Can I just call you Ari for short?'_

'_If that iss what young massster wants.'_

'_Please, don't call me young master. I'm too young to be called that! I'm only six… and a half! Call me Nick, or Nicholas.'_

'_But that isss not your true name, child.'_

'_Then call me that until you find out my real name?'_

'_Fine.'_

The boy smiled to himself, then asked the snake if she'd like to move somewhere other than his arm so that he could steer his broomstick around without hurting her. She agreed, and eventually wrapped herself loosely around his shoulders, her head resting against his neck.

Harry and Arifandel spoke to one another, and the boy decided that he truly did like this snake. He found out a lot of things about her that were interesting, like the fact that she wasn't an actual breed of a snake, but was made a long time ago by a wizard. She was made of pure, raw magic, and Harry thought it was wonderful.

'_Who was your master before?'_

'_I do not remember, sspeaker. I truly don't. It hass been too long; but you, child, are my new massster. That isss all that matterss…'_

_

* * *

_

It had been almost two and a half hours after he found Ari, and now he was making his way back to Dumbledore Manor. He was nearing where the river was, when Ari pointed something out to him.

'_Young Nicholasss, do you know that there isss an abandoned building over that way?' _She asked, jerking her head to the side.

Looking in the direction, Harry could make the faint outline of a building that he hadn't remembered being there before. _'Do you want to go check it out?'_

The snake was silent for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement. The boy smiled slightly, then smoothly steered his broom in the direction of the building.

It was farther away than he thought, and Harry was surprised at how big the building itself was. As he neared the ruins of what used to be something that resembled a factory, Ari hissed in his ear, '_There isss magic in the air… there is a barrier of ssorts around the perimeter… It'ss a type of glamour charm, like the one you wear on yourself, Sspeaker, but this one hides thiss place from view of mosst.'_

'_A glamour charm? I have a glamour charm on me?'_

'_Yes, child. You do… I can tassste it almosst.'_

Harry shivered slightly at the thought. What was so wrong with him that he had to be hidden behind a glamour charm? Did it have something to do with his family? His heritage?

Before he could think anymore, Harry suddenly felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end. Ari hissed in discomfort and began to squirm in annoyance. He knew that what he was sensing was the magic that served as a barrier to the building. He'd read about barriers of these sorts -- and from what he could tell, this one was an old charm.

Something about the magic seemed to still around him and Ari, before it suddenly ceased to surround them. It was as if it were permitting them entrance to the place; Harry was starting to feel a bit of unease settle in his stomach.

'_That wasss odd… it iss accepting uss for sssome reason.'_

'_What would have happened if it didn't accept us?'_ Harry gulped.

'_It could have killed usss.'_

'_What!'_

'_It isss true!'_

Groaning in annoyance, the boy ruffled up his hair. '_Why didn't you tell me that before I came? I could have died.'_

'_I had a feeling that you would be able to get through. You were able to sssee what mosst do not. It permitted you to come…'_

Harry still seemed unconvinced but he didn't argue any more. Slowly, the drifted over the remains of what seemed to have been a stone wall. The stone that lay broken and scattered on the ground was either covered in vines or moss, and there was even a small stream that branched off of the river somewhere up north that ran along the far left side.

The building in front of him loomed forebodingly above him, towering up into the sky. Even the vines hadn't grown all the way up the sides of what was left standing, and it was obvious that this building had been there for a long time.

The windows -- some still closed off by glass -- were dark and ominous. There was no sound, no animals of any kind. Nothing stirred, except for Harry and his snake friend, as they slowly moved forward to the large structure before them.

'_Should we go inside?' _Harry asked hesitantly.

'_Of courssse, Sspeaker. We were allowed here for a reassson.'_

'_Right.'_

So, with that, Harry jumped off of his broomstick and landed quite gracefully on the rocky ground below. After slinging the broomstick over his shoulder, avoiding hitting Ari, he took a few steps forward towards a large, gaping entrance to the builing until he was enveloped in the dark abyss of shadows that lay waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm sorry about taking so long in getting this chapter out. Now, before you read the chapter, I want you to read this if you will. I am putting this on hold, as most of you probably can tell, but it will only be for a short time. I wanted to catch up on my other story, Seasons Change. After I do, I will continue this. Don't worry though, this story will not be abandoned.

* * *

Where are the Children

by: Min

a.k.a. xScenex

* * *

(A/N: I don't exactly remember when Dudley's birthday is and I don't feel like finding my book, so blah..) 

Knock -- Knock…

BANG!

Jolted out of his dreams, a eight year old boy sat bolt upright on his small cot. His strait, ear-length, dark, cherry colored hair was slightly tangled from his few hours of sleep. His chocolate brown eyes were slightly wide with surprise, but slowly narrowed to their original state when he realized someone was only knocking on the door of the cupboard.

"Boy! Are you up yet?"

Mumbling slightly, the child scooted himself across the cot in the dark until he was able to scramble off of the edge. When his bare feet touched the cold wood of the floor, he hissed in displeasure. He moved his way over to where the door was, then opened it slowly, squinting at the light that filtered through.

"Boy! Hurry up and make yourself presentable! Dudley's friend is coming over for breakfast, and I want you in the kitchen in five minutes to watch the bacon. Do not let it burn, Boy -- or you'll find yourself in your cupboard for a week."

Alexander Potter, preferably called Alex, stood in the doorway of the small cupboard under the stairs, staring idly up at the large, beefy man he _should _call his uncle, but didn't have the heart to think he was, in any relation, an uncle to him.

"Yes, _Uncle_ Vernon," he muttered.

"Don't use that tone with me--"

Alex looked up into the eyes of the man as he cut him off, "Right, _Uncle_ Vernon."

Alex, having just turned eight because of his birthday in May, had learned not to put up with half the stuff the Dursley's did and didn't do to him during the five years he'd lived there. He'd tolerate them, oh yes, but he wouldn't let them push him around. He was, after all, a Potter.

A Potter.

Alex could vaguely remember what it had been like with his parents and his younger brother. He knew magic was real, even though the Dursley's constantly said it wasn't. Alex knew it was real by the fact that he could remember his actual family, and that he had used accidental magic quite a few times.

His Aunt and Uncle had kept trying to persuade him into believing that his parents and brother were killed in a car accident when he was two, but Alex knew better. If it was even remotely true, then where did the tall, pale man with the vivid eyes come in? In his dreams, he could sometimes recall the man talking to a woman who he knew to be his mother as they stood in a large room. Then there was that bright, green light that he could recall being cast twice in the visions, or nightmares, that he'd have occasionally.

Those dreams were the only proof that he had for himself to claim that his family _had_ been wizards, or a witch in his mother's case. Vernon had always told him it was nonsense, 'freakish thoughts.'

If only they'd accept the truth.

"Hurry up, Boy, we don't have all day," the large man grunted, then turned around and, in Alex's oppinion, waddled away into the living area.

"Yeah, yeah."

Turning around, the boy pulled on the string that hung from the ceiling so that a dim, yellow light filtered into the small space from the old light bulb.

Fumbling around in the dim light for a bit, he managed to find a pair of jeans and a shirt that would fit him somewhat normally. After changing and running a comb through his hair to straighten it out, he clicked the light off, then trudged out of his 'room.'

Upon walking into the kitchen, he saw that his Aunt had already started cooking the bacon. He walked up to her, told her that he could finish the job, and watched as she bustled away to the living area with the others so that she could fuss over her 'Dudikins.'

Alex, not really having much against the boy, thought he was obnoxious. While Dudley was younger than Alex, he had still tried to pick on him before with his friends, but soon, his cousin learned that if he wanted to mess with 'the Potter boy,' then he would soon find himself on the end of a loosing fight.

Having his mother and fathers attitudes when it came to arguing or fighting, no one wanted to be on the receiving end. Dudley actually felt quite subdued around Alex, much to the older boys pleasure.

Though, the redhead didn't exactly like that. He hated the feeling of being superior. It was something that he just couldn't stand.

Vaguely, Alex listened to the family in the living room, talking and laughing about how their baby boy was growing up. The boy snorted at this. It seemed as if every year, the boy known as Dudley would just act _more_ like a baby, seeing that he was spoiled. He got everything he had ever wanted -- food, toys, electronics, books he didn't even read -- the list could go on forever.

Flipping the bacon that sizzled inside of the small pan on the stove, the redheaded boy glanced around the kitchen. On top of the table in the middle of the room, he saw that it was piled with presents. It seemed that he got more of them every year, and he idly wondered if the boy didn't already have everything already in either one of his two bedrooms.

A doorbell rang, and Alex sighed. This was just going to be another day of trying to keep Dudley and his friend away from him when they got bored -- in fear of getting in trouble if he defended himself, another day of putting up with the snide remarks of the obnoxious family that had 'adopted' him, and just another day of being 'that annoying Potter boy' that always got in the way.

And Gods, each and every single day hurt.

* * *

"-- and have a great weekend!"

The children in the classroom hurriedly moved around the room as they gathered their things in their backpacks and placed the chairs upside down on the square tables. The room was filled with the laughter and chatter of the children and the occasional clatter of things dropping.

Alex was moving slower, not liking to get stuck in the middle of a child rampage as they hurried to get outside of the room. He wasn't really in any hurry to get to the Dursley's home any time soon either. He was thinking about taking a detour to the park anyways.

He picked up his blue folder labeled 'Homework' and opened it up to place some sheets of paper in it with a newsletter telling about what they'd be doing next week. He was about to close the folder when he bit his bottom lip slightly, then leafed through the papers placed inside the right pocket.

After a moment of flicking through the graded assignments, he pulled out a normal, loose leafed piece of paper that was doodled on. He looked down at the picture almost lovingly. He wasn't the best drawer, but he did do a good job on the portrait he drew, especially for being a eight year old.

Sketched out onto the papers surface was four people. Two were adults, and the other two were children. One of the adults -- a woman -- had long hair that he'd colored red. She had green eyes, and was holding the hand of a man with black hair and brown eyes with glasses. Next to the two adults, a boy with black hair and green eyes had a grinning face and next to a redhead that resembled Alex.

Indeed, that was supposed to be Alex. He'd drawn it during their 'play' hour, when he'd had nothing to do. He vaguely remembered the images in his frequent dreams, and drew what he knew his parents looked like. Next to them, the children were supposed to be him and his brother that he remembered also from the dreams. Of course, he could only remember him as a baby, but he figured that he would look much like him. No one had ever told him he had a brother, but deep down inside, he just knew he had one.

Alex had been so focused on his thoughts and the picture, that he hadn't heard his teacher come up beside him.

"Alex?"

With a start, the boy turned around to face the nice woman with a fake smile placed automatically on his face, "Hi Miss Cannon."

"Alex, dear, what's that?" She pointed to the picture that Alex was holding, causing the boys smile to falter.

"It's just a drawing, ma'am."

"Of what? Do you mind telling me?"

Alex sighed inwardly before saying, "It's of my mum, dad, and brother."

Miss Cannon was silent for a moment, before she gave him a small smile, "I didn't know you had a brother."

The boy shrugged, prying his eyes away from hers, "No one told me I did, but I remember him in my dreams."

"Your dreams?" The woman questioned with curiosity.

"Yeah," he mumbled, fidgeting under her gaze, "I have dreams about my parents and him. I don't know his name though."

His teacher watched him with interest. She knew how his parents were dead and how he lived with his aunt and uncle. She'd never heard him talk about any of his family before, unless asked about them. Hearing him talk about having a brother was either his imagination, or he was thinking about someone that would visit his family, "I'm sorry dear."

"It's okay, ma'am. I'm used to it, really," he plastered another one of his fake smiles onto his face.

The woman smiled brightly, "You might want to hurry, dear. The rest of the class is already gone, and your aunt and uncle might get worried if you're not home."

"Right," Alex inwardly rolled his eyes, wanting to correct her about her mistake. Shouldering his backpack, he picked his chair up and placed it on top of his desk before trudging to the door and saying, "Bye Miss Cannon."

"Bye Alex. Have a good weekend."

He stepped out into the hall where stragglers ran about in the halls. Alex still had his drawing in his hands as he started towards the doors on the left wing of the school where he could go to the park without having to cross any main roads.

The day was warm with a slight breeze. There were large, puffy clouds in the sky and it looked as if it might rain any soon if the clouds didn't dissipate. It was the beginning of summer, and school would soon be out. Children were yelling and laughing all over the school grounds, and cars were lined up near the front of the building for the pick-ups.

Sighing slightly to himself, Alex walked almost mechanically towards the back roads that led to the small, secluded park where most old people went, or young couples with small children and babies. The boy liked the park a lot because most of the kids from his school never went there, or they didn't know about it.

Even though Alex didn't have Dudley and his friends to pick on him, he was still an outcast at his school. Not having actual parents anymore gave the bullies in his class reason to tease him, most of the time until he was close to tears. He liked to think himself tough, but he just couldn't keep his posture all the time, especially with his overly large clothing. Around his aunt and uncle, he could act calm, as if nothing ever bothered him. Though, when the kids his age made fun of him, it hurt -- a lot.

Staring languidly up at the clouds above him through the many branches of the trees that surrounded the asphalt road, he felt the feeling of loss in his heart. Just for once in his short life, he wished that there was someone that would accept him for who he was, besides the teachers that were practically forced to like you.

Alex, lost in his thoughts, slowed down for a moment. He felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around quickly, only to see nothing, though he could have sworn he heard some giggling.

Snorting to himself, the boy shook a few stray strands of hair out of his chocolate colored eyes, passing it off as nothing. Peering around, Alex saw a group of swings that weren't taken and slipped up to them. He dropped his backpack onto the ground near one of the poles, and folded the picture in his hands up before sticking it into his pockets then pulled himself up onto one of the rickety seats.

He kicked off the ground lightly, causing himself to move backwards a bit. After moving forward, he kicked back again, this time a bit harder so that he went back farther than the first time. Copying this action, he spent the next few minutes enjoying the feel of warm air on his face; it was much better than the stuffy cupboard air.

Soon, he decided to look around the park and see how many people were around. From where he was, he couldn't see anyone except for a middle aged man, no older than thirty, sitting alone on a bench with a sketch pad in his lap. He would look up every now and then at something on the ground, then he'd resume drawing on the paper.

Alex smiled to himself. He wondered what the man was drawing for a moment, then he saw a small, brown looking… _thing _on the ground a few feet in front of the man. He idly wondered what it was before looking away.

Some time passed while Harry watched the stranger every once in a while from the distance, until the sky grew reasonably dark because of the upcoming storm. When the wind picked up, cooler than before, the stranger peeked up at the sky, then gathered his things before strolling away down a path. _Maybe I should go ahead and leave before the storm hits. I don't think Aunt Petunia would be too happy if I came home dripping wet and dragging mud into the house… _

Before Alex could think any further, he felt his swing jerk to a stop as multiple footsteps came up behind him. As the swing was stopped, Alex found himself flying forward into the dirt with a loud _thump!_

He didn't cry out, though he was shocked. Shaking the dirt off of his face, he flipped his body around so that he could see who had come up behind him.

He recognized three boys that were a year ahead of him standing with their arms crossed as they were snickering. To most people, it would be pretty comical to see three boys trying to look so tough, but to Alex, it was slightly disconcerting. He was outnumbered, and it was obvious that the boys were looking for trouble.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Potty boy is all alone. What's wrong, missing your _dead _mummy?"

Alex's teeth were clenched tightly. He wouldn't respond to the bullies who were trying to provoke him. Standing up slowly, he brushed the dirt off of his overly large jeans and shirt and quickly grabbed his backpack so that they wouldn't take it from him.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to start any trouble."

He began walking away, then he heard one of the other boys pipe up, "Hey! Look at this! It looks like he drew a picture."

Turning around, the redhead saw that the boy was waving around the picture he'd drawn of his family. He felt around in his pockets to be sure that that was his picture, and sure enough, it was. "Give that back."

"Let's see what Potty drew," the leader of the group drawled, then jerked the paper out of his friends hands to see it, "Aw, it looks like he drew his family."

"Please, give it back." Alex whispered, knowing he'd be close to tears if they kept it up.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I asked nicely. It's not even yours, Dominick," he addressed the leader of the group.

"But who said I would give it back? Maybe I should rip it? You'd like that, huh?"

Having had enough of the taunting, Alex hurried forward and tried to pry the picture out of Dominick's grasp. He other two boys moved forward, each gripping one of his arms before they flung him down onto the ground harshly.

The redhead yelped in surprise and pain as he landed forcefully on rocks and sticks. His eyes watered a bit and he hissed through his clenched teeth, knowing he'd have tons of bruises on his back.

Laughter issued from the three bullies, and Alex felt his face grow red with anger and embarrassment. His eyes flashed with so many emotions at once, and had any of the other boys been staring directly at him at that moment, they probably would have faltered in their taunts.

Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance. The boys shut up as a loud whoosh of wind picked up, accompanied with thousands upon thousands of heavy raindrops. They shuffled around for a bit, and the redhead dimly heard them arguing about getting home until there was no noise besides the pitter patter of the raindrops as they fell heavily with the wind.

Sitting up and wincing, Alex looked around. His picture lay on the ground two feet in front of him, though it was beginning to accumulate the rain. Sighing to himself, he crawled over to the picture, smoothing it out and then folding it before placing it back into his pocket.

Alex was about to stand up when a small movement caught his attention. He peered out through the thick sheet of rain until he pinpointed the movement.

A small, brown kitten ambled over towards him, looking pathetic in the rain. Fur drenched and ears drooping, it mewled pitifully at him.

"Hey there," Alex whispered, holding his hands out for the creature.

It hurried forward and butted its head against his fingers. Alex scratched it behind its ears, smiling slightly. He moved to stand up, but in the meantime, the kitten latched onto the front of his shirt with a small mew.

Alex rolled his eyes and pried its claws out of his shirt, "I can't take you home, the Dursley's would just thrown you right back out."

The kitten looked up at him with large, brown eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets. It seemed as if after looking into its eyes, a spark of knowing and friendship flew between them, and the boy knew he couldn't just leave the kitten in the park.

To prevent the Dursley's from seeing the kitten, Alex stuck it in the front pocket of his backpack. He left it slightly unzipped, allowing the kitten to poke its head out every once in a while as he carried it gently in his hands.

As he hurried home through the pouring rain, he wondered vaguely what would happen if his 'family' did find out about the kitten. He would have to think some things over so that nothing would happen to either of them.

When Alex arrived at Privet Drive, he sighed and entered the house, making sure that the kitten wasn't noticeable.

"Where've you been, Boy?" A voice shouted from the living room.

"I was at the park," he dully replied.

After hearing a small grunt of dismissal, he went to his cupboard. Upon closing the door and turning on the old, yellowing light, he laid the bag on his bed and opened it. The kitten jumped out, still looking slightly like a drowned rat. It's fur was sticking on end, still damp from the rain. The boy, curious to know it's gender, had to look and found out that it was a male.

It began cleaning its fur and curled up on the thin blanket that lay on his cot. Alex smiled slightly and sat down next to it.

"I suppose you're mine now, huh?"

The kitten purred slightly and nudged his hand softly as if showing it's approval. The kitten looked up at him with eyes that rivaled his own. "What should I name you?"

The kitten looked up at him, head tilted slightly to the side. "How about Artemis? That sounds like a good name."

The small animal meowed its approval and Alex smiled. He lay down on the cot next to Artemis, wrapping an arm around the small plush that he had had since he was a baby that looked like a dog. His other arm encircled the kitten, which purred once more in contentment.

Alex, for once in his life, felt happy. He finally had a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, this story _isn't_ officially back on track, but I had a bit of spare time on my hands and I really felt like typing the next chapter of this story -- so I did. That does **not **mean that it's off of hold; because it still is. And until I say it isn't, I'm sorry to say, there will probably be a lack of updating. I do plan on continuing this though, so don't worry about that. Just consider this chapter a Christmas/New Years present. x: Anyways, here's the next chapter -- I hope you guys like it. Happy New Years! -- Min

Thank you guys for the reviews! I love reading them!

* * *

Where are the Children

By: xScenex

a.k.a. Min

Chapter Five

* * *

Darkness.

Silence.

It was deafening.

'_Ari?'_

'_Yesss, young Sspeaker?'_

'_I'm scared…'_

'_Do not be afraid, child. I'm here.'_

Harry would have laughed out loud, hearing the snake tell him it was okay because she was there. She was just a snake…

Looking around, he only saw complete darkness. His footsteps had echoed for a long time after he stopped walking. Even the light from the entrance didn't go far. It was as if the darkness sucked up all the light, leaving it an open, black abyss.

'_Ari…'_

'_Hush child, there isss nothing to be sscared of. I do not sssense anything of discomfort here. All isss well.'_

'_But I can feel something. I don't like it--'_

'_It iss the magic that sssuroundss this place. Except… I can ssmell and tassste something that I do not know what it isss. I feel that there iss not danger of it to me, but maybe to you. I cannot be for sssure, it iss something man-made…'_

He gulped, closing his eyes tightly against the onslaught of darkness. Ari really wasn't helping. Not one bit. There could be danger to him but not to her. Just bloody great.

'_Do not feel discomforted. I'm sssure it iss nothing. I will protect you, my young Sspeaker.'_

'_You'll protect me? But how? You're just a snake…'_

'_I'm magic, young one, remember that.'_

'_Oh.'_

Harry opened his eyes again. This time, to his surprise, it wasn't darkness that greeted him. Instead, he could see glittery sparks floating through the air, illuminating parts of the room. From what he could see, they were in a large, empty, cavernous room -- high ceiling and all.

"What are those?" Harry asked out loud, unsure if Ari would hear him. The snake hissed slightly beside him, though he couldn't make out what it meant.

Harry took a few steps forward towards a cluster of the glowing sparks. He reached out a hand to touch it, unnerved but not completely scared, since Ari hadn't given him a reason not to do it. He could see his hand shaking in front of him. He moved his hand forward so that when his fingertips touched several sparks, they danced away to the left and right as if playing a game of 'catch me if you can'.

Harry smiled to himself, finding the small dots of lights slightly amusing.

'_It's not going to hurt me Ari.'_

'_Of course they are, young child.'_

'_But you said--'_

'_I ssaid there is sssomething here, but no, thosse lightsss are not it. I do not think any harm will come to you child. This issss, after all, a man-made building. I can tasste magic in the air but it isss old and faded.'_

'_What was outside, though?'_

'_Sspeaker, I do not know, but you may find out ssssoon.'_

Harry shook his head slowly. Ari could be confusing. The boy looked around again, seeing the small lights dancing and gliding through the air slowly and with ease. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that the magic in the air provided the light that he wished for.

'_So what do you think this building was for?'_

'_I do not know.'_

He sighed. He figured that Ari would have some answers; he was wrong though. He figured that he would just have to explore the building then.

And explore he did.

The lights seemed to follow him wherever he went, swirling and twirling around his body in spiraling motions, or zigzagging in every direction to avoid colliding with the small body of the boy.

As Harry surveyed the structure, he noted that it wasn't that old, but it wasn't that new. It was old enough to fall into ruins and look completely devastated, but it was new enough to realize that some of the materials used had been made by muggle carpenters.

The floors were made of, thought not looking it, white, cracked tiles. It looked as if most of them had been smashed, but a fair few remained unharmed. The walls were, or had once been, painted a deep, royal blue color. Oddly, the windows allowed no light to filter into the building -- Harry didn't even know where they were. You could see them from outside, but inside of the place, it just looked like whole, solid walls.

The whole building consisted of two large rooms with high ceilings, and upstairs landing that was caved in and of no use, and a small hall that branched off into two small closet like rooms.

Harry thought it was an odd assortment of rooms for a type of building, but he didn't question it.

'_It doesn't seem so bad, Ari.'_

'_I agree.'_

'_You know, this place could become useful. With a bit of cleaning, that is.'_

'_You mean that you're going to usse this building, sssspeaker?'_

'_Of course! Whenever Grandfather has company over and I'm bored, I can come here. This would be a good place to practice magic… but if only I had a wand.'_

Harry sighed. His grandfather hadn't allowed him to get a wand yet; but he was still determined to get the old man to bend to his will and allow him to purchase one for himself. Or, if possible, borrow an old one. Magic had always fascinated him, and from his research, he found that it was truly a wonderful thing.

Even though he was still young, he had read more books than most fifth years attending Hogwarts did. What else was a boy to do when he was constantly traveling around? He couldn't make friends because of the constant moving, he couldn't attend any muggle schools, and he was too young to participate in any other sports or activities that most children his age attended. But because of this, he was extremely knowledgeable.

But he was also lonely.

Harry had never had any friends his age, and sometimes, he wondered if he even belonged in the world. He knew that kids his age were supposed to have tons of friends. He wasn't that daft. But for some reason, his family didn't want him to be around others his age. Was it because he was… different? Was it also part of the reason in which he had to wear a glamour charm, as Ari had told him he did? Was that also why he could speak with snakes?

One thing was for sure -- he would find out what was going on. When he was allowed magic, he would find his true appearance.

'_Young Nicholasss, it is getting late. Maybe you ssshould head back to your home, before you are misssed?'_

'_Yeah, Grandfather will wonder where I am if I don't show up sooner or later, even if he is gone. The house elves always inform him of where I am and what I've done. If they tell him I've been gone all day, I'll be in a lot of trouble.'_

With that, Harry turned around towards the exit of the building with his broom still flung over his shoulder, and Ari still draped over his shoulders and neck. When he exited the doorway, he realized that the sun was going down.

_How long was I in that place? _He wondered to himself while he mounted his broom and kicked off of the ground.

By the time he made it back to the manor, it was practically dark. He entered through the back door that led from the gardens. Harry half expected it to be silent, but to his surprise, he could hear loud talking coming from the sitting room.

As quiet as possible, Harry tiptoed passed the shut door of the room, down the halls, and to his Grandfather's office. He was thankful that no one was in there, giving him leeway to his bedroom without interruption.

When he was securely in his own bedroom with the door shut, he put his broomstick down and called Ari down from around his shoulders.

She slithered onto his arm, wrapping herself gently around it so that she could lay there languidly without much effort.

'_Who were thossse people talking?'_

'_I don't know. Grandfather must already be home… and by the sound of it, he has guests with him.'_

'_Isss that a bad thing, Sspeaker?'_

'_No, I'm just not really used to being around many people, that's all.'_

'_I sssee,'_ Ari replied dryly.

Harry allowed himself a small smile. He'd become attached to the golden snake in just one afternoon. He hoped that she wouldn't abandon him.

Harry decided to change into a cleaner assortment of clothes before dinner, since he had been out exploring all day, his clothing was smeared with dirt and grime. His hair was a lot messier than usual, but he just shrugged it off -- somehow, he had inherited untamable hair.

'_Ari, you're going to have to stay in my room while I'm at dinner. I don't know if Grandfather will approve of you, and with guests around, I don't think it would be appropriate to carry you around.'_

'_Fine, but don't forget about me,' _she hissed reluctantly.

'_Don't worry, I wont. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just -- stay in here and if anyone comes in, try to be unnoticeable.'_

'_Assss you wissh, young one.'_

Harry put the snake on his bed, checked himself in his mirror again to make sure he looked as presentable as a six year old could be, then left the room, making sure to shut his door behind him. It wouldn't do for Ari to let slip and leave.

The boy backtracked his steps to the sitting room, where the voices were coming from. It sounded as if there was at least a dozen people inside of it. The conversations couldn't be too important though, seeing that there were more than one going on, so Harry decided it would be okay to go inside.

When he opened the door and peeked inside, he was surprised to see something that looked like a small get-together. People he didn't know left and right, chatting, laughing, and joking with one another.

They were obviously wizards and witches, seeing that their attire consisted of robes and cloaks. All of them were adults, none younger than twenty. That disappointed Harry a bit. He'd slightly hoped that there might be children around.

Harry walked inside hurriedly, dodging around women and men who all looked curiously at him as he tried to pinpoint where his grandfather was. He was about to turn around one of the couches when a hand landed gently on his shoulder, causing him to stop. He spun around, thinking it might be his grandfather, but instead of meeting the wizened face of his mentor, he met the smiling, warm face of the man named Remus Lupin.

"Hello mister Lupin," Harry greeted politely.

"Please, call me Remus. Or Moony," he told the boy, smiling slightly.

"O-okay, Moony," he said, and noted that the name seemed to fit well with the middle-aged wizard.

"So, Nicholas, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

He watched the man chuckle, "Your grandfather went out for a bit, but will be back soon, I believe."

"Oh."

Harry stood in front of the man, unsure of what to say. He wasn't used to speaking with most adults. How was he supposed to act when this man wanted to talk to him? Did he even want to talk to him, or was he just being nice?

"So, uh… mister -- I mean, Moony, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Remus' face shown confusion at first, then a look of dawning crossed it, "Oh, I just wanted to see how you were," he smiled then, "and to see if you were bored."

Harry was confused. Why would an adult be interested in if a kid was bored, unless they were bugging them? "Oh, well, I'm not really bored. I just got back home, and was going to ask Grandfather what was going on -- but you said he's not here…"

"Really? Where were you?"

"Just outside," was all he told the older man.

"Fancy a game of snap?" Remus asked Harry after a moment.

Harry stared, "You play snap?"

"Of course I do. It's one of my favorite games," came the reply.

"But.. What… er-- I didn't know… didn't know that er…"

Remus laughed, "That adults played snap?"

"Yeah…" he blushed.

"Don't worry, that's what most people believe. I'm still a kid at heart at times," the russet haired man chuckled, "Especially when it comes to chocolate."

That's all Harry needed to hear to know that Remus was a great man.

The next hour passed with both man and child playing snap, talking, and joking around, and overall -- enjoying themselves. Harry was actually quite interested in the good-natured man. He was unlike most people he had met -- he had a good sense of humor, he was smart, and he cared deeply for people, and there was just an air around him that told Harry that he was a man of light.

At the moment, he was just telling Harry about how he felt when he got his first Hogwarts letter. "I was quite surprised that I was accepted into the school; but of course, your grandfather is a great man and allowed me to attend."

The six year old stared at the man curiously, "But why were you surprised? Are you muggleborn?"

"No, Nicholas, no, I'm not. It's just -- I have this illness usually prevents me from being able to do things."

"What kind of illness?"

The man seemed to pale at the question, "Well, er--"

Harry saved him from the discomfort, realizing that it was something that Moony didn't want to talk about, "If you don't feel like talking about it, sir, you don't have to. It's really none of my business and if it makes you uncomfortable, by all means, don't talk about it."

He smiled, "You have every right to ask, it's just a personal issue."

"Oh, well, that's fine then, Moony," Harry said with a small smile. He really didn't want to make him angry by asking questions, "So how was school?"

"It was, well, magnificent. I met my first friends there."

"You didn't have friends before you went?"

"No, I didn't."

"So you were like… me?"

Remus stared at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I don't have any real friends," Harry responded, nervously tracing a floral pattern on the couch he sat on.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Nicholas. A lot of wizarding children don't have any friends until they go to school."

"But I thought I was different… I've heard my aunt's and uncle's talking about me. They said it's not right for a kid like me to not have friends."

"But that doesn't make you different."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Really?"

"Really."

Harry smiled. He really did like Remus. "So how did you make friends?"

Remus laughed, "Well, I first met them at the sorting feast, after I was sorted into my house."

"What house where you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Grandfather was a Gryffindor too!"

"Yes, a lot of good comes from Gryffindor -- not that I'm really supposed to take sides, being a professor there."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "But it was your house." Then Harry thought of something that had been bothering him since he woke up from that odd dream. He decided to ask Remus if he knew any of the Potter's from school. When he did, Remus got a sad look on his face before speaking.

"James Potter was one of my best friends there. I grew up with him; he was in my year -- he was also one of the only ones that had accepted me for me. When he married Lily Evans and had their first son, I was named Godfather to him, that's how close we were."

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry. If he had known, he wouldn't have brought it up.

"It's fine, really. I just miss them, you know? They were like family to me."

Harry nodded slightly, "I know what's it's like, kind of. I don't even know who my parents are."

That caught Remus' attention. He stared incredulously at Harry, "You don't know who your parents are? But -- wait, but your Grandfather --"

"I never knew who my parents were. I've always been moved from family to family since I can remember. Grandfather never told me who they were. He said that when the time was right, he would tell me."

The older man stared at him for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment, he smiled at Harry. Unsure, the boy smiled back. What was he smiling about?

"Ah, Nicholas, there you are!"

Harry turned to see his grandfather making his way towards him from across the room, "Grandfather!"

He jumped off of the couch and ran past Remus and into the open arms of Albus Dumbledore. He hugged the old wizard tightly for a moment before saying in a pouting voice, "You've been gone all day!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry Nicholas, but I had certain matters to attend to."

"What about this, then," Harry waved a hand around, gesturing towards the two dozen people gathered in the sitting room.

"Ah, well, this was really just a small thing to get everyone's minds off of certain things. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, why would I?" Harry asked.

The old man didn't reply, instead, he patted the boy on the back gently before spotting Remus sitting down, "Ah, Remus, I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you, Albus. I was happy to come. Me and Nicholas have been having fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh, Albus, can I have a word with you real quick?" Remus asked, glancing at Harry for a moment, "Alone?"

"Nicholas, why don't you go get some dinner from the kitchens?"

"Alright," Harry said, inwardly sighing. He didn't really want to leave and he wasn't that hungry, but he would go because he wasn't needed at the moment.

He hugged his grandfather once more time before trotting from the room, unaware of the look that Remus gave Albus as he left.

* * *

Remus waited until Nicholas had left the room until he rounded on Albus, "What did Nicholas mean about saying that he didn't know his parents?"

The older wizard stared guiltily at the werewolf, "Remus, I really can't speak of this."

"But that boy needs to know who his parents were! What is so important that they have to be kept secret from him?"

He watched as the Headmaster sighed, then motioned for him to follow. He walked with Albus to a room devoid of any other person. To his confusion, Albus cast silencing charms around the room.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

"Remus, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room."

"Okay?"

"Remus, that boy isn't my grandson," the wizard told Remus wearily.

The werewolf gaped, "He's not your grandson? But -- he looks just like you!"

"My dear boy, you don't quite get it," Dumbledore replied while taking a seat in a large armchair, "Tell me, what do you remember from the night of Halloween five years ago?"

He paled, but replied to the question, "Voldemort attacked Lily and James, killing both of them. Something happened when he attacked H-Harry and it killed him and… Harry. Alex was the only survivor."

"Remus, did we ever find the body of Harry Potter?"

"No, but neither did we find Voldemort's."

"What would you say if I told you that Nicholas was really Harry Potter?"

Silence.

"WHAT!"

* * *

A/N: So there it is, chapter five. Hope you guys liked it. I hope it makes sense -- if it doesn't, tell me and I'llre-write it. x:Sorry for the sudden ending, but I have to get going and I thought that it was an okay place to stop it. Anyways, I can't tell you when the next update will be, but it probably wont be for a while. I guess that's all for now. Happy New Year's guys! - Min 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm taking a break from one of my other stories so that I can update this one for a while. Now, I'm not too sure about this story though -- I love writing it, but I don't know if it's a waste for me to write it or not. I'm not complaining or anything, but how many people are still reading this? Well, anyways, on with the sixth chapter! -- Min

**Thanks **enchantedlight, IsiwaruOfCkaloatia, CrimsonReality, why do you wanna know?, and ILoveFlitwick **for the reviews!**

* * *

Where are the Children

By: xScenex

a.k.a. Min

Chapter six

* * *

Previous:

"_Remus, did we ever find the body of Harry Potter?"_

"_No, but neither did we find Voldemort's."_

"_What would you say if I told you that Nicholas was really Harry Potter?"_

_Silence._

"_WHAT!"_

* * *

"WHAT!"

More silence.

"… Albus! What are you talking about!"

The old wizard sighed from where he sat. Wearily, he ran a hand over his eyes before responding, "Remus, it was the only thing I could think to do at the time. I know it was wrong of me to do, but I feared that there would be danger to him."

"So you kidnapped a child, separated him from his brother, and made it to where the wizarding world thought him to be dead!"

"Remus, trust me. I only did it for his protection."

When Remus next spoke, his voice came out in almost a growl, "But you've led us all to believe him to be dead! All these years, I thought I lost five people on Halloween!"

"I'm truly sorry, Remus. But think of what might have happened if he was sent away with his brother. Death Eaters are still active and what would we have done if they were to go after Harry?"

"It wasn't the right thing to do, Albus."

"Even so, it might save his life."

"But think of how Harry will feel!" Remus yelled, "Think of how he will feel when he finds out! Think about how _Alex_ will feel!"

"I will just have to tell them the truth, and if they hate me for what I've done, then let them hate me. I'm only doing this for both Harry and Alex's protection." Albus said calmly, though there was a sad note to his voice.

Remus couldn't help but wonder why that was but he pushed that questionable thought aside. There were more important things to do than to wonder about why Albus' emotions were showing through. For instance -- Harry.

"If that's truly Harry, then why doesn't he look like the baby I knew?"

"Glamour charm."

Remus groaned at the simple explanation and sunk down into an armchair opposite of Albus. He placed his head in his hands. This wasn't what he wanted to find out. Leave it to Albus to complicate things.

"What am I to do? Now that I know the truth?"

"Simple. Don't do anything. Just act normally around him and pretend that he is my Grandson. I don't want him to find out his true heritage until he is old enough."

"How old is 'old enough'?"

"Until he is ready to start Hogwarts."

"Right," came the sarcastic reply.

Remus wanted to clobber the old man sitting in front of him. How could he expect Remus to just act naturally around a boy that was the son of his best friend and also was supposed to be dead?

"Can I mentor the boy?" Remus asked without thinking. After the words left his mouth, he felt embarrassed, but didn't back down. He would like to get to know Harry more, and this might just be his chance.

The Headmaster stared at Remus thoughtfully for a moment, then gave the werewolf a small smile, his eyes twinkling madly from behind his glasses, "I think that would be great, Remus. But only when I'm not around. I plan on teaching the boy a few things myself. And it would be nice to have a second adult to watch out for him while he stays at Hogwarts when the next term starts."

"O-Okay," he half expected Albus to refuse. He looked up into the aging face of the Headmaster and then asked, "Wait, you're planning on taking Harry to Hogwarts next term?"

"That was my plan."

"But, wouldn't it be dangerous for him?"

"Not at all. I will keep my eye on him and not let him wonder off too much. A simple tracking spell will help with that."

Remus' eye twitched slightly in annoyance, "I doubt it will be that simple."

"Of course. He is, after all, a young boy."

The werewolf officially thought that the Headmaster was off his rocker. He shook his head absently, then remembered something. "What do we do about Alex? Surely he'd like to know that he has a brother."

"When he starts Hogwarts, I will tell him the truth. Only when that time comes, though."

The younger of the men stood up and walked to the door, a frown on his face, "Albus, I don't agree one bit with what you've done and with what you have planned, but I'll keep it quiet. If Harry was truly in danger and still is, it's best to keep it quiet. But I just hope you know what you've done. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to find my best friends son."

Without a backward glance at Dumbledore, he left the room, breaking the silencing charms as he went. He headed back to the room where the small 'party' was going on and looked around. Harry had obviously not come back from the kitchens yet.

Sighing in irritation and slight disappointment, Remus cast a small glance towards the hall he had just entered through, hoping that Albus wouldn't come back just yet and then sat down heavily on one of the couches.

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Harry didn't go back to the 'party' in the sitting room after he'd eaten something for dinner. Exhaustion had finally caught up with him as he began eating. Now, full and tired, Harry trudged to his bedroom where Ari was.

When he entered the room, he found her curled up on one of the windowsills, asleep. The boy smiled at her, then changed into his pajama's and jumped into bed.

One thing was for certain -- he'd made two friends that day, even if one was an adult.

Harry concluded that Remus was a great guy and would prove to be fun to hang around. The boy had longed for company all his life, and he was finally getting permanent companionship that he knew, deep down in his heart, he would never lose.

He felt something build up inside of him. It took him a moment to sort out what it was he was feeling. When he did, he smiled broadly up at the canopied ceiling above him.

It was the feeling of being accepted.

Happiness filtered through his very being at knowing he belonged somewhere for once. And he would belong for a very long time, considering that he wasn't to be moving around constantly anymore.

With those final feelings, the boy closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, looking forward to what the next day would bring.

* * *

Somewhere, far away, in the small house of Number 4 Privet Drive, the opposite emotions were being felt. There was no happiness, or ambiance of belonging in the atmosphere. Instead, there was only hate, anger, and fear radiating from two beings in the household. The events following these emotions would leave a certain person scarred for life.

That person just so happened to be Alex.

It had begun ten minutes ago, after Dudley came inside the house after picking on Alex. The eldest of the children had been out in the garden, weeding it for Petunia. Alex had almost finished the job, when a larger, younger child came into view.

Now, Dudley Dursley was a short, overweight boy. He was a child who was pampered by his mother, praised by his father, and worshipped by his friends. Alex never understood why, because the other boy was rude, obnoxious, and downright spoiled.

"Having fun, Freak?" Said the boy in his childish voice.

Alex grunted, not wanting to reply in case he said something that would anger to the boy. He didn't feel like being shut up in his cupboard for a month.

"What's wrong, Freak, cat got your tongue?"

The boy was trying to provoke Alex, but he wouldn't sway to Dudley's antics. Even if his cousin was only seven, a year younger than him, he was still more immature than a usual child his age.

There was silence for a moment, the only sound coming from the pudgy boy as he breathed heavily. Alex wondered vaguely if walking from the living room to outside was hard work for Dudley.

"If you don't talk, I'll tell Daddy that you were being mean to me," Dudley threatened in a sing-song voice.

"Always running to daddy, huh?" Alex snapped at the other boy while looking up at him, "Can't fight your own battles?"

"What's that mean? I can fight my own battles," came the reply.

Alex ripped a weed out of the ground from under one of the many rose bushes, "Then stop going to _Daddy_ every time you don't get your way."

He got the impression that his cousin was now sneering at him by instinct. Alex almost snorted at the mental image he got.

"At least I have a Dad," was the elongated response. Alex's head snapped up and anger flashed through his eyes. He stood up quickly, his weeding forgotten, and he took a threatening step towards the younger boy.

"Say that again, and you'll regret it," he growled.

"I-I'll tell Daddy if you do anything!" Dudley shrieked and stumbled backwards.

Alex stayed silent and took another step forward and said in a deadly quiet voice, "Never, _ever_ speak about my family again. Your dad doesn't even come close to what my dad was. Compared to him, Vernon is nothing!"

Dudley's face reddened with anger, "You only wish that, Freak! Your dad's _dead_! What does that prove?"

Alex only saw red. He lunged at Dudley, his thin frame colliding with the larger one. He slammed a small, bony fist into the chubby face of his cousin. The other boy wailed in pain as he thrashed out in desperation. Alex continued the assault, fist after fist slamming into the larger of the boys.

Eventually, Dudley was able to fling Alex off of him, and he stood up, tears rolling down his pudgy cheeks. He sent a glare at the other boy then ran for the house.

Alex stood up, nursing a bruised arm which he had previously landed on. He looked at the house, hoping that what was about to come wouldn't be so bad. He knew he would be in his cupboard for longer than a month -- that much was for sure. He waited to see if anything would happen.

The boy wasn't disappointed.

"BOY!"

Alex cringed and slunk towards the back door. He regretted loosing his temper, but altogether, he couldn't help but think that Dudley got what he deserved.

"BOY GET IN HERE NOW!"

The voice was venomous and full of hatred. That couldn't be good, Alex kept telling himself over and over again. Only when he got a glance at his uncle did he realize he was in for something bad.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The man roared. His face was and ugly puce color, and his eyes were flashing dangerously. Behind him, his aunt was fussing over a still-crying Dudley who was wailing almost as loud as Vernon was shouting.

"He started it," Alex began to protest, fearing what was to come, but not willing to take it without a fight, "He started in on my father --"

"Your _father _was a freak like you!"

Alex cringed, "Don't you speak about my father like that, he was a better man than you will ever be--"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, due to the fist that promptly slammed into his shoulder.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN BOY!"

Alex stumbled backwards, now trying to nurse a bruised arm and shoulder. Alex, having his fathers genes of arguing, shouted back, "THEN DON'T EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!"

Alex thought he'd won the fight for a moment, but he should have known better. He watched as Vernon stood, turning a deeper shade of purple. He stared hatefully at the boy, then took a step towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Petunia, darling, take Dudley into the kitchen," the man said in an abnormally calm voice. Petunia looked up at her husband questionably, then looked at Alex. It seemed as if she were arguing with herself about something, but Dudley continued to throw a tantrum, causing her to obey Vernon.

When they were gone, the man rounded on Alex again. Before the boy knew what was happening, he was hit again in the shoulder and thrown back against the wall behind him.

The happenings that followed afterwards were some of the worst known in most cases of child abuse, but no one but Vernon, Petunia, and Alex knew about it. And no one was about to tell -- Vernon was scared of his reputation and didn't want to go to jail, Petunia didn't want to admit that her husband abused her sisters son.

And Alex wouldn't tell -- simply for two reasons.

The first reason was because he didn't want anyone to know about what happened -- he didn't want to be seen as someone weak, who couldn't stick up for himself. He wanted to be strong, like his father.

The other reason, though, was that Alex refused to speak after the incident. He didn't speak to his Aunt, his cousin, or Vernon. Neither did his teachers or classmates get a word out of him. The only thing he would spare a word or more to was his hidden pet, Artemis.

After he stopped speaking, he soon adopted the nickname 'Mute'. It stuck to him, and he accepted it, thinking that it was better than 'Freak'. Even Dudley and Vernon began calling him that.

Now, the summer was passing, slowly and painstakingly, like it usually did.

Alex was sitting in his cupboard like he usually did these days, playing with Artemis. The kitten wasn't so much of a kitten anymore, as it had grown twice it's previous size. It was sleek, with a shiny and healthy grey coat and shining eyes.

After the incident, Artemis seemed to recognize it's owners pain, and refused to leave his side, unless it was absolutely necessary.

The boy was grateful, and soon, both boy and kitten had made a strong bond unlike that of what most humans and animals would make. Artemis was now his familiar, and if anything else, part of himself.

At the moment, the kitten was attacking a ball of paper that Alex had provided and crumpled up. Alex watched with an amused expression as Artemis swatted at the ball, sending it across the floor and into a large cobweb. When he tried to paw it out, his paw became covered in dust and other particles. If the cat could make facial expressions, Alex was sure it would have been one of disgust.

Alex grinned and said in a soft, quiet voice, "Artemis, you goof."

The animal looked up at the boy, seeming quite pleased with itself, despite it's now dirty paw. He got up and trotted over to Alex, jumping up into his lap. He purred contentedly as the boy began to scratch behind his large ears.

"I'll never get you, boy."

The kitten seemed to agree with Alex, even though they knew very well that both of them understood each other more than anyone would.

And that's how it would be for another year, until a certain child came into Alex's life.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is shorter than usual (I think) but in any case, it's still a chapter. I'll get the next one up as soon as I'm done typing it out -- I hope you guys enjoy. -- Min 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Well, right now, I'm having a bit of fun writing I suppose -- I'm kind of working on a series of oneshots but I doubt that I'll publish them on this site. I'm not really good at Oneshots, but meh, neither am I great at other types of stories. So anyways, thank you guys for the reviews! I'm really looking forward to the feedback from you guys. I'd like to know what you think about my plot and whatnot -- and also, I'm curious to know whether you guys would like romance in this story or not.

So, here's a poll that'll go up --

**Should there be romance in this story?**

**Harry/No one:** 0

**Harry/Ginny:** 0

**Harry/Hermione:** 0

**Harry/Luna:** 0

**Harry/Other (if you pick this one, please tell me who 'other' is):** 0

I'd also like to note that I'm not a huge fan of SLASH but if the majority of you guys want it -- I can deal with it. BUT! If there will be romance, it wont come in for quite a while. Anyways, thank you for your opinions.

**Thanks **ILoveFlitwick,CrimsonReality, The Unknown Marauder, enchantedlight, Kersies, **for the reviews!**

…

Just for your information -- This fic WILL NOT follow the book or movie storylines. Harry's first year will have nothing to do with the sorcerers stone.

* * *

Where are the Children

By: xScenex

a.k.a. Min

Chapter Seven

* * *

It was August 24th and Harry was waiting in the sitting room with his trunk. Two weeks previous, Dumbledore had spoke with him about staying at Hogwarts for the year. Harry readily agreed, wanting to see the old, famous castle that he'd heard so much about.

He couldn't believe it though, he was actually going to get to _stay_ at Hogwarts for a whole school year! It was more than he could have hoped for. And he was even going to get to stay with his Grandfather!

But there _was_ one thing that he would miss -- the old building him and Ari had found months before.

Harry had grown rather fond of the old, ruined place. He had fixed it up until it was much cleaner and provided a much more inhabitable place. It was there, whenever he had time to himself, that he would practice minor magic and read over books that he found interesting or useful.

Even though his grandfather didn't allow him a wand yet, the magic residue located in the building seemed to allow him to cast wandless magic. Outside of place though, he wasn't able to cast a single spell without a wand. But nonetheless, he was glad that he was learning minor spells.

During the time that Harry was not at the building or sleeping, he was either spending time with his Grandfather, or with Remus Lupin.

The kind man had seemed to take a great liking to Harry, and he couldn't be any happier about it. He'd practically adopted the man as his uncle. Something that puzzled Harry though, was that sometimes, when the man addressed him, he'd almost say the wrong name. For a long time, he didn't know what Remus almost kept almost saying, but eventually, he heard the name 'Harry' escape the older mans mouth before he covered up his mistake.

Did any of it have to do with the weird dreams he would have?

After that night that he dreamt of the Potter family, he'd had other similar ones. They usually involved the same people, but the most recent ones seemed to have another child in it. He soon found out that the other, redheaded boy was known as Alexander Potter, the oldest of the Potter children, and the only living member of the family left.

Besides being around the two men, he had also found himself in the company of Minerva McGonagall and even Severus Snape. The potions professor wasn't fond of him, but he would tolerate the quiet boy. Minerva was ecstatic at the knowledge the boy had of transfiguration. Altogether, the adults didn't mind him.

"Nicholas, are you completely packed?" A voice drifted through the hall to the right.

"Yes, Grandfather! I'm all packed," Harry called back, cutting off his train of thought. As his mind was now back to the present, he could feel the excitement running through his body and he couldn't sit very still. Ari, who was wrapping firmly around Harry's waist from under his shirt, hissed quietly in annoyance.

'_Sssit sstill young one! I'm beginning to get uncomfortable.'_

'_Sorry, Ari, but I'm anxious,'_ Harry whined quietly in parseltongue.

'_Well, anxious or not, try to quit squirming,' _was the only reply.

Harry grinned. Ari always amused him. They had grown into great friends, more so than what Remus and he was. He'd already adopted her as his official familiar. They seemed to understand each other better than most would. Harry figured that it was mostly because he could speak to her.

At first, the boy thought that it wasn't that rare to be able to speak parseltongue but after reading a few books about it, he was frightened to realize that the only other known parseltongue were descendants from Salazar Slytherin, and the last one alive had been the dark wizard known as Voldemort.

It scared Harry, knowing that he possessed a trait that people believed that only a dark wizard would retain. Since he found out, he hadn't told a soul -- not even his grandfather.

"Nicholas, it's time to go."

Harry looked up and grinned at the old wizard in front of him. He stood up and gathered up his trunk, which had a lightweight spell on it, then walked over to his Grandfather, who also held a large trunk.

"Now, just touch his portkey here," he held out a silver fork, "and count down from three."

Harry touched the fork with his left hand, "But why count?"

"To activate it, my dear boy."

The boy smiled again, pleased at being allowed to say the activation, "Three, two, one!"

He felt a jerk around his stomach before he was jerked off of the ground. All around him were blurred colors, but soon, it was all over and he found himself tumbling backwards onto his bottom. He looked around himself, and realized that he was sitting on soft, green grass.

He took the outstretched hand that was offered to him from his grandfather and stood up. He brushed the grass and dirt off of his pants and then took the time to look around.

What he saw amazed him.

The grounds of Hogwarts were huge. There was a large area of grass that stretched out for a long time, until it met a dark forest on once side, a huge lake on another, and then there were the gates leading to the small village that he recalled was Hogsmeade.

The most amazing part though, was the castle itself.

It stood majestically, the noon sun shining against the stone exterior and windows. Harry couldn't help but gape at it.

"Like it?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Like it? I love it! I mean, it's -- wow!"

The old man chuckled, "Come on, Nicholas. You can admire it later. Right now, I believe we should take our things inside and head to lunch. I'll introduce you to the rest of the professor's as well."

Harry nodded eagerly and picked up his trunk again. They walked to the entrance doors, and when they entered, the boy let out a loud gasp.

The Great Hall was extraordinary! He goggled at the large ceiling that reflected the outside weather, and the candles that floated over the five long tables located there. Because of this, he wasn't aware of the many eyes that were locked onto him from the teachers table.

"Nicholas, you may hand your trunks to Tawny here and he'll take them up to our rooms."

Harry blinked rapidly and finally realized that there was a small house elf standing beside of him with a beaming face.

"Young Master Dumbledore, I is Tawny!" It squeaked and bowed deeply before taking hold of his trunk, "If you is in need of anything, just ask Tawny!" With those last words, the elf disappeared.

"Come along, Nicholas, come meet the other professors," Dumbledore smiled and led the boy towards the table at the front.

Harry finally noticed that there were people sitting in the room. Most of them were regarding him with curiosity, except for the three that had already met him.

Remus was sitting next to Minerva, and Severus sat two chairs away. The seats that were between them were empty, and Harry guessed that they were reserved for them.

But instead of sitting down first, Harry was introduced to the others. Next to Severus, sat a short little man that reminded him strongly of a goblin, though with more human features. The man was named Filius Flitwick, the charms professor. Beside him was a large man who took up a lot of space. He had a kind face behind his unruly mane of hair and his black eyes shined with kindness. He was soon introduced as Rubeus Hagrid, the grounds keeper.

Before long, he was acquainted with Professor Vector, Kettleburn, Sinistra, Madam Hooch and Pomfrey, and a few others.

All of them, of course, greeted him cheerfully. Harry had smiled shyly at them and said his greetings. He still hadn't grown out of the shy stage.

Soon, Harry was seated between Minerva and Dumbledore with a plate full of food. The boy tucked in and was quite happy to find that the food was fantastic. He was still aware of the glances he got through.

As the meal passed, there was a lot of talk about upcoming classes and what would happen once the students arrived from their summer holidays. A few times, the professors or madam's would try to talk to him, but he was still nervous around them. The only people he really addressed were Remus and his grandfather.

When the dessert disappeared from the long table, the chatter quietly faded and the adults stood up. They bided their farewells and went off to their office's to begin working on their class schedules and planners.

"Where are we going to go, Grandfather?" Harry asked.

"I believe you'd like to see my office and our living quarters?"

"Yeah!"

Both smiled at one another and Harry followed his grandfather to the office. He was amazed at the sheer size of the castle, and was even more astonished at the moving pictures and staircases.

"I didn't know anything like this existed," he voiced out loud.

His grandfather chuckled heartily, "It is amazing. Ah, here we are."

Harry looked at the stone gargoyle in front of them confused, "What are we doing in front of this statue?"

"This statue, my dear boy, is the entrance to my office. All you have to do is say the password and you'll be granted entrance. My password is usually something that involves a sweet -- as I'm rather fond of them. But never tell anyone the password unless it is an emergency," he told the boy who nodded enthusiastically.

"So what's the password?"

"Sherbet Lemon."

The boy gaped when the statue jumped aside, revealing a large staircase. He stepped forward with his grandfather, now curious of what it would lead them to. Instead of having to walk, the staircase began moving, taking them upwards; much to Harry's pleasure.

"Sometimes, an old man can get tired of walking," was the man's explained after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"This is brilliant!"

"I'm glad you think so. I hope you find the living arrangements to your liking as well."

Harry cocked his head slightly to the left, wondering exactly what awaited him behind the large doors leading into what he knew was his grandfather's office.

When the old wizard opened the doors, Harry once more gaped at what he saw. The room was absolutely astonishing! He immediately walked forward and started prodding certain instruments and examining objects that lay about. The funny little noises coming from some of them caused curiosity to get the better of him.

"Now, now Nicholas. Be careful with those things -- you never know what they can do."

Harry had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry Grandfather."

"Come, lets see our rooms."

"Okay."

And so, the man led the boy to his room. Harry was quite surprised to find it looking almost exactly like his beloved room back at Dumbledore Manor.

"But -- this is my room back home! How --?"

"I didn't want you to feel too uncomfortable here, so I thought that something that reminded you of home would suffice to keep you happy for a while."

A grin spread across the boys face and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the wizards waist. At first, Dumbledore was surprised by the sudden affection, but nonetheless, he smiled and hugged the child back.

"Thank you so much, Grandfather! I love it!"

He grinned up at the Headmaster who smiled gently and said, "Well child, I believe I shall leave you for a while to unpack and get settled in. If you need anything, you may either call upon Tawny, or you may come downstairs to my office."

Harry nodded and the man ruffled the boys hair before he swept out of the room, his blue robes billowing out behind him.

Harry vaguely wondered if his grandfather had a thing for the dramatics, but just shrugged it off. This was about a man who loved muggle sweets, adored music above most thigns, and thought that socks were the best present to receive during a special occasion.

He shook his head amusedly and walked over to his trunk that was placed neatly next to his bed.

Opening it and rummaging about, Harry dug out all of his clothing and placed it inside the wardrobe in the corner, then put his broomstick on it's stand in another. He put his baby blanket on his bed, along with a stuffed snitch toy he got from Remus on his birthday not too long ago. Soon enough, his room looked exactly like it had at Dumbledore Manor, and Harry was quite pleased with himself.

After all of that was done, the boy took a seat on his bed and told Ari that she was allowed to come out. The snake unwound herself from around the boys waist and coiled up on his bed contentedly.

'_Finally.'_

'_Sorry, but you know that you can't be seen, Ari.'_

'_I know massster, but it doesss get sstuffy while hiding underneath a human sshirt.'_

'_I'll keep that in mind,' _Harry responded dryly.

'_Besst you do that, then, young sspeaker.'_

Harry snorted loudly, _'I'll never understand your ignorance.'_

'_As I'll never understand yourss.'_

'_You're the only one that knows about it,' _The boy retorted amusedly.

Ari gave him a look that he figured was of exasperation before she turned her head away and he figured she had decided to go to bed.

The boy sighed and flopped backwards on the bed. He was beginning to feel bored. The excitement of moving somewhere else for almost a year was beginning to leave him. He didn't know what to do -- he knew that his grandfather wouldn't allow him to just wonder off, and the others seemed like they were busy with the upcoming school year.

He also knew he wouldn't be allowed to go outside or even play Quidditch, because of the dangers of the forest. Not to mention he was a child, and most would disapprove of him being out there alone.

His grandfather had often told him, '_Dark times lie ahead'_ and would always warn the boy about going places by himself. Harry knew that there were bad wizards around, and he knew he was in danger of being hurt because of who he was.

Albus Dumbledore was a wizard of the light, and Voldemort's followers were still around and would attempt to hurt him to show that the dark hadn't lost yet.

The whole thought unsettled Harry.

Were there really people out in the world willing to hurt a child just to get revenge on someone? Was the world so corrupted that they would go to such standards for redemption?

With those thoughts in mind, Harry drifted off into a light sleep where he dreamt once again of a boy named Harry Potter. It wouldn't be the last time that he did so, either. As the year would progress, he would find out more and more about the Potter family -- more than he would have liked to know.

* * *

A/N: Alright, there it is. Chapter seven. Uhm, it's kind of short and remarkably boring, just like the other chapter before this. I'll try to make the next few chapters longerand more interesting-- but at least I'm updating, no? Okay, the next chapter is going to come a year after what this was -- but I'm going to put flashbacks and stuff in it. I don't want this story to drag out pointlessly for a long time, so it's going to go strait to when Alex goes to Hogwarts and meets Nicholas (Harry). (I actually want this story to progress, so I hope you guys don't mind me skipping a year in the story. x: ) If this chapter seemed to jump around a bit, I'm sorry. I was kind of out of it when I typed it.

Well, anyways, I hope you guys respond to my poll and whatnot, but if you don't, oh well. So… anywho, take care! - Min


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Don't mind the spelling mistakes, please!

**Thanks **Kersies, enchantedlight, why do you wanna know, Flame Of Desire, Padfoot and Moony03, Duos Gurl1, and failie **for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**

**Harry/No one:** 1

**Harry/Ginny:** 2

**Harry/Hermione:** 0

**Harry/Luna:** 0

**Harry/Other (if you pick this one, please tell me who 'other' is):** 1(H/D)

* * *

**Where Are The Children**

By: xScenex

a.k.a. Min

Chapter 8

* * *

"What could have gone wrong?"

"What did we do to make something like… _this _happen?"

"What, what, _what?_"

Harry was sick of hearing that word. It had been almost two months since he'd heard that single statement from the mouth of every adult he ran in to. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if he knew just exactly.. what everyone was _whating _about.

So the boy decided to say something about it.

It was in the summer, once more. A whole year had passed since he had first caught a glimpse of the magnificent castle known as Hogwarts -- and truth be told, he had fallen in love with the ancient building.

Though not just for the architecture -- though, since he'd found 'his secret place' near Dumbledore Manor, he'd come to admire and love the elegance of construction -- but for the people inside of the castle.

The students (most of them) had welcomed him with open arms. The girls adored him, and the guys looked out for him. The teachers admired his ambitiousness, kindness, and overall -- his 'adorableness' as they called it.

Well, except for Severus Snape.

That man was un-emotional, if that was even a word.

But overall, he was accepted by the majority of the place. And it was now what he called his home.

Now, Harry was currently coming back to the manor after a private study session at his secret place with Ari perched just around his waist underneath his thin collared shirt to keep the sun from beating down on her scales. He could just see the manor come into view.

"We're almost home," he told himself in a small, sing-song voice.

And indeed, he almost was. But before he was actually able to get inside the manor, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Harry, unused to someone just sneaking up on him, turned around quickly with a startled cry. Blue met amber, and he nearly sighed in relief.

"Uncle Moony, you scared me nearly to death," he whispered and ended with a small hiccup. His throat was slightly parched from his walk back to the house and as a child, he wasn't exactly immune to people creeping up on him out of nowhere. So hence the hiccup.

"I'm sorry," came the gentle voice from the werewolf. He placed one of his calloused hands on Harry's shoulder and steered him into the house, "You must be hungry. You've been gone for hours and missed lunch. But whatever it is that you do out there in that forest I'll never know. You're as secretive as Dumbledore when it comes to these things."

Harry just laughed lightly, allowing himself to be brought into the comforting shade of the hall leading from the back door. "How long have you been waiting out there?"

"Oh, about an hour or so."

Harry's right eyebrow rose slightly, causing the older man to chuckle deeply.

"What?" The boy said, a bit self consciously. He was still extremely shy.

"It's just that sometimes, I wonder if you truly are a kid."

Harry's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, "I don't understand Uncle Moony."

The man sighed and turned to the left so that they entered the sitting room. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it quietly, "It's just that you're too mature, in my opinion. But that's what you get for living with Albus Dumbledore."

"Too mature?" Harry repeated the words. Was he really that mature? He lowered his gaze to the floor and sat down a bit away from Remus and placed his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be. It's just… I don't know how to be anything else."

The man smiled and gently slung an arm around the boys shoulders, drawing him closer. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Nicholas. You've only ever grown up around adults. I'm just used to children being… childish." He laughed deeply and looked down at his deceased best friend's youngest son. "But I'm not complaining, you know. Remember how I was at school?"

Harry wrinkled his nose, "Yeah, you told me about that. I didn't see anything wrong--"

"Neither did I, but my friends did," Remus supplied and leant back against the soft back of the couch. Harry scooted closer to the man and rested his own head against his older friend's chest.

"I don't understand, though," Harry told him conversationally. "But I'll go along with it."

And he dropped the whole subject -- but then started a new one.

"Uncle Moony?"

The man grunted slightly, letting Harry know he was listening. Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Why is everyone acting so different lately? So worried? And honestly, Moony, I'm getting awfully tired of hearing the word 'What' coming from everyone."

The man tensed considerably, causing Harry to sit up again. He turned around so that he was face to face with the werewolf.

Once again, their eyes met. The older man sighed, running a hand through his grey speckled hair. "I… Well, you know…"

The boy's eyebrow rose once more. No, he didn't know.

The man winced, "Nicholas, you… you've heard about the P-Potter's, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, then you know that the oldest son of the Potter family is still alive?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head in affirmation.

"Well… He's going to Hogwarts this year, you see."

Harry's heart leapt to his throat. A Potter? Coming to Hogwarts? He could finally get the answers he'd been searching for, for ages! The boy looked eagerly at the man, "And? What's everyone so worried about?"

Remus sighed heavily again. This time, the young wizard could see his older friends pain. Regret, anger, confusion, and the look of loss flashed across his face all in a few seconds. Harry felt bad for the man and scooted up into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck firmly. The man was grateful for the comfort as he wrapped his arms around the child's fragile body.

Harry watched as the man closed his eyes and said quietly, "We -- that is, Albus, Minerva, and I -- went to take Alexander his Hogwarts letter," he explained, "When we got there, the Dursley's -- his relatives -- were as ignorant as ever and wanted us to leave, saying that they wouldn't allow Alex to attend a magical school. But they had no say in the matter. They eventually retrieved Alex for us, but when we met him… we found out that he can't speak."

"Can't speak?" Quoted Harry.

"He's a mute. His voice is gone."

"Oh."

Realization his Harry hard. A boy who was supposed to come to a magical school, but couldn't speak? How would he use spells? How would he use magic?

Harry looked back up at his mentor and was surprised to see tears in Remus' eyes. "It's okay, Uncle Moony. He'll get better," the child told him reassuringly, though he wasn't too sure himself but still said the words confidently.

But he hadn't expected the words to break the man down. The grip tightened around him, and he felt the suppressed sobs of the werewolf as he tried to contain his emotions. Harry was quite surprised and felt awkward, but he wouldn't let his friend hurt.

He hugged Remus back the best he could, snuggling his face against the crook of the man's neck. "Uncle Moony, it's okay. It'll be okay, you know? I bet James is watching over Alexander as we speak. He wouldn't want you to be sad about his son. I bet he'd wish you'd be proud of him. Proud of the boy he's become. Just because he's mute, that doesn't mean he's not who he should be. He'll always be himself, and everyone should love him as he is.

"Grandfather always said that love is the greatest magic of them all. Well, that along with music, but you understand what I'm talking about. Love is the strength that we all need, and if you're always upset around Alexander Potter, then maybe he'll be upset too. He'd like to be loved, just like I love Grandfather and you. I bet there's people that you love just as much, Moony. Just like Alexander."

Harry felt as if he was rambling, but was relieved when he realized that his words were having a calming effect on his friend. The older man pulled away from the child and wiped his face off. He then stared at Harry with an odd look on his face.

Harry blushed and stammered, "I'm being weird, aren't I? I-I didn't mean anything weird by that, I just--"

A small laugh erupted from Remus' throat and he pulled the child into another hug, "No, no, you weren't being weird. I'm just.. Surprised that words like that came from you; but, I'm also… glad…"

Harry smiled into the werewolf's shoulder, "I'm glad too," he whispered, though a bit loudly since his voice was muffled from the fabric of his friends robe, "Just… what I'm trying to say is, don't look at the negative things. Look at the positive!"

"I'll keep that in mind, cub."

Harry's heart warmed at the last word the older man spoke. He'd never been called cub before, and he was quite aware of Remus being a werewolf. He had overheard the adults talking about it once, when he was 'supposedly' outside. When the man found out that Harry knew, he panicked. But Harry had reassured him that no matter what he was, he'd always be 'his Uncle Moony.' After that, Remus and Harry bonded like two peas in a pod. After thinking that, Harry's mind came up with quite a comical picture…

Harry had read that when a werewolf finds a child that he deems as his own, he will claim that child as his cub. And it seemed that Remus was doing just that.

Harry wasn't sure how long him and Remus sat there, holding on to each other as if the world were about to end, but Harry soon found himself drifting off into sleep, the exhaustion from the days magical practice finally setting into his weary body.

But alas, he never thought about Ari's comfort, being squished in the very odd making of a sandwich.

* * *

Albus floo'ed to his office, humming a song to himself. The day had been rather successful, considering that Severus had nearly thrown a tantrum at having to be partnered with Minerva when they were ordered to go escort muggleborn families through Diagon Alley for their school supplies.

He realized that it was quiet in the manor, and figured that either A) Harry was still outside doing only Merlin knew what or B) He was asleep or in the kitchens.

The wizened man stepped from the fireplace, brushing off his midnight blue robes and straitening his hat atop his snowy white hair. He left his office, intent to find out where his missing charge had gone off to -- if he was still somewhere in the house.

He expected that he wasn't, but was naturally surprised to walk in on a pair of people laying deep asleep on his sofa.

But one look at the tearstained face of the werewolf and the content face of the child, he knew that he shouldn't invade on their sleep. He knew that Remus needed the sleep, as the full moon was approaching and after finding about Alexander Potter, he'd been thrown into depression.

With lightly twinkling eyes, the Headmaster turned on heel, leaving the room as if he'd never been there in the first place. He went back to his office and sat down at his desk while pulling a sugar quill out of one of the many drawers. He had a lot to think about for the upcoming year.

How was he supposed to explain to Alexander that he had a brother?

Better yet -- how would he explain to Harry that he was a Potter and that his brother was Alexander Potter?

How would he teach Alexander Potter at Hogwarts, when he clearly couldn't utter a single word?

How would he be treated?

…

The old man sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"When's the sorting?"

An excited boy jumped nearly jumped up and down in his chair in anxiety. He wanted to see the sorting -- and he wanted to eat! He was famished!

But more importantly, he wanted to see where Alexander Potter would be sorted.

Harry had become slightly obsessed with the boy because of his constant dreams. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to ignore the dreams, the more frequent they became. He would find out why he kept having those dreams if it was the last thing he did.

"Albus, would you please keep that little urchin of yours still," a cold voice sneered from two seats over.

Harry looked over at the Potions master. Severus Snape had only ever critisized the boy, and Harry decided to get him back, "I'm sorry Uncle Sev--"

The man's eyes widened comically, clearly showing that the potions professor wasn't exactly… fit to make that expression. "W-What!" He spat.

Harry had to try his hardest to keep himself from bursting out laughing. The look on the professor's face was priceless. Not once in another million years would he ever see that again. He could tell from the snickers on his right and far left that Minerva and Remus were trying to keep themselves from laughing either. As shy as he was, Harry wouldn't let a good opportunity to cause a scene with the potions professor pass.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows on purpose, looking genuinely confused. "What's wrong Uncle Sev? Are you sick? Do you need to see Aunt Poppy? Do you--"

"NO! QUIT!" The man nearly yelped, "Quit calling me that, you -- you little --"

"Now, now, Severus. He's only a child. He knows no better," Albus interrupted, causing Minerva to snort very un-lady like beside him.

Harry suppressed a grin before turning to look at the Headmaster. "When _is _the sorting going to start?"

The twinkle in the mans eyes never seemed to fade. He looked down at the boy and smiled, "As soon as everyone is here and ready."

The boy rolled his eyes, "I gathered that much."

"As a matter of fact," Dumbledore continued, "Minerva, I think it's time to go greet the first years."

And so, Harry sat anxiously in his seat at the high table, while Minerva left the hall and the front doors opened, allowing a flood of students wearing black robes to swarm into the warmth of the castle and to their respectful tables.

Harry received quite a few 'hellos' and waves from the older children and teens, even if he couldn't exactly _hear _the greetings over the roar of noise.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Professor McGonagall reappeared through the same door she left through with a long trail of students behind her.

Harry craned his neck, trying to look at the new students awaiting to be sorted. He wanted to try and spot Alex Potter, but then he realized -- he didn't exactly know what the boy looked like.

He huffed in annoyance and decided to sit still with his arms crossed over his chest. Remus cast him a look of concern, but the boy just gave him a reassuring smile.

After the sorting hat sung one of it's usual songs, the transfiguration professor began calling out names.

"Adams, Levi."

Hufflepuff.

"Bendricks, Cassandra."

Ravenclaw.

"Bodwell, David."

Hufflepuff too.

"Dowers, Tom."

A Slytherin.

The names when on and on until finally, the p's came.

"Potter, Alexander."

Harry leant forward as far as possible, trying to get a good look at the boy. Although whispering had filled the Great Hall, the boy didn't seem bothered by it.

Alexander Potter, Harry noted, had long, cherry red colored hair and from what he could tell, hazel eyes. The boy wasn't tall, but neither was he short. He kept his head tilted downwards so that a shadow would cross over his face, obscuring his features. From under his Hogwarts robes, Harry could see large, baggy clothing draped over his obviously thin frame.

The boys eyebrows wrinkled in confusion once more. He hadn't expected him to look like… _that._ He had always gotten the image of a… well, a _confident _boy.

Suddenly, Harry noticed that something grey was following behind the boy as he moved towards the old sorting hat.

"A cat?"

A small chuckle beside him caused him to look up at his Grandfather.

"Yes, that cat won't leave his side. When we went to see him, his companion saw it fit to follow him everywhere -- even to Diagon Alley."

"Huh."

Harry wasn't surprised by that -- not really. _I mean, Ari comes with me everywhere, so what would be so different about a cat? At least it's normal to have pet cats, _the boy mused.

Alexander put the hat atop his head and everyone sat and waited. The hat twitched slightly and so did the boy underneath. Eventually, the hat seemed to make up his mind -- and Harry vaguely wondered what he had been saying to Alexander. Those thoughts were shunted out of his mind when the hat called out the house name he belonged to.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly, along with the Gryffindor table. It wasn't a secret to which house Harry adored.

As Alex began walking away from the stool, he paused momentarily and looked up at the high table. His eyes first landed on Albus who sat proudly in his chair, clapping a bit more enthusiastically then usual. Then his eyes roamed over to Minerva, then to Remus. A small, almost invisible smile crossed his face and he nodded his head a bit. Harry looked up at the werewolf uncertainly for a moment. Was there something more between his Uncle Moony and this Alexander kid?

Harry suddenly felt as if he were being watched and he turned around to meet dark, hazel eyes. The newly appointed Gryffindor stared at Harry for a long time with a stony face, though Harry could see emotions flickering to and fro.

But before Harry could blink again, the other boys gaze left his, and he turned on heel and made his way over to the still clapping table to be congratulated on his sorting.

Harry watched in rapt attention as the boy shook his head and attempted to smile at his house mates as they tried to speak to him. After getting seemingly frustrated, he pulled out a small square tablet from his pocket, along with a thin black stick.

It looked as if he were trying to use the stick as a quill as he scribbled it across lined parchment, then Harry realized that it must be a muggle contraption that they used to write with. He'd read about it vaguely, and he'd seen his Uncle Moony use it a few times. What was the parchment called? Notebook paper?

Then the fact dawned on Harry that Alex was communicating by writing down things on the paper.

This caused Harry to smile. At least the boy wasn't stupid.

His attention focused once more on the rest of the sorting, and soon, his grandfather stood up for his speech. After stating the obvious facts and rules, he said, "gobbledygook and twittersnap!" and the hall erupted into cheers and clapping -- all except for the newer students who looked up at Harry's grandfather as if he were crazy until they noticed the food before them.

Harry dug into his food, listening to the talk of the teachers around him. He was slightly amused to hear a few conversations, as most would think that the professor's only talked about casual things and work. But no, they were quite wrong.

"Minerva, have you heard that delightful song by the Crucifying Wands?"

"Albus, why would I listen to noise like that?"

"So you haven't? I find the beat uplifting, and rather good when you're feeling optimistic."

Harry smiled a bit, "Grandfather, even _I _don't listen to the Crucifying Wands."

The old man turned a surprised gaze onto Harry, "You haven't? I thought all children your age did."

"No," Harry laughed, "not everyone. To be honest, the Crucifying Wands' songs don't even make much sense -- and they don't fit the title of the band."

Dumbledore blinked slowly, then looked thoughtful, "But I thought the part where they go 'a night goes by and still I hold onto the light that shined against your sock--"

Harry spat pumpkin juice out onto the table in front of him and erupted into a fit of laughter. Everyone looked at him oddly for a moment, especially some of the students who wondered what could possible happen up at the teachers table to cause someone to laugh as hard as that.

When Harry finally calmed down enough, he managed to say, "Grandfather, it's not-- it's not _sock!_ It's _soul!_"

The Headmaster rose an eyebrow momentarily, then said rather seriously, "It sounds better the other way though…"

And the rest of the night followed in similar fashion.

* * *

The next morning dawned drearily in some ways. The sky was darkened by grey rain clouds, but the excitement of the first day of school filled the air.

The Great Hall was beginning to slowly empty as students began making their way to their first lessons.

"Grandfather, what can I do today?"

"Would you like to go to Remus' classroom for a while? I bet he could use a bit of help, and he wont mind if you're there."

"Okay!" Harry grinned, then got up from his seat after excusing himself. He raced out of the hallway, passing the students on his way and waving to a few of the familiar ones. On the way there, he ran into one of the infamous Weasley twins in which he had been acquainted with the previous year.

"Oi, Nick, alright?"

"Yes, Fred! How are the pranks coming along?"

"Fantastic! George reckon's that we're almost done with the _locomotor _pasties."

"That's great, I can't wait to see you try them out. Who'll be first on your list?"

"I'm thinking maybe that new Slytherin Prefect."

Harry grinned at the mischievous look that crossed the Weasley's face. They could always amuse him.

"So how was your summer?"

"Oh, you know, the same as usual. Boring and annoying, really. Ron and Ginny complained about us going to Hogwarts this year, but Ron's got about another year left and Ginny two. Mum was also suspicious of George and I. She seemed to think we'd come up with something that would destroy the house. Not that those enchanted sock puppet's really helped out -- they did get into everything. Nearly scared Ron to death the first night they got lose, seeing that one of the more grotesque ones got into his bed that night," the older boy snickered. "Well, Nicholas, I must be off. Transfiguration, if you must know. Nasty temper McGonagall can get when she's angry."

"Right you are," Harry smiled, then waved him off.

Eventually, Harry made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and as the door was already open, he walked in.

He peered around curiously and noticed that the classroom was fool of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years. His eyes landed on a boy sitting in the very back, who had dark red hair and had a grey fur ball curled up on the desk in front of him.

Harry looked around again, seeing that his Uncle Moony wasn't anywhere to be seen before he walked to the back of the classroom where almost no one else sat.

"Hi," Harry said quietly as he sat down in the seat next to him.

The boy tore his gaze away from the cat that lay contentedly in front of him to fix his questionable hazel stare on the younger boy.

"You're Alexander, right?" Harry asked timidly. The boy nodded slowly, tilting his head to the side a bit. He pulled out the same tablet of notebook paper as the night before and scribbled something on it with the black stick and handed it to Harry.

'_You aren't a student, are you?'_

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not. My names Nicholas, Nicholas Dumbledore."

Alexander's eyes widened a bit before he took the notebook back and scribbled something else on it. Once more, he handed it to Harry.

'_So you're related to the Headmaster?'_

"Yeah, he's my Grandfather."

'_He's a nice man. Him, Professor McGonagall, and Moony came and told me that I was a wizard. They were really nice about it all.'_

Harry felt a bit awkward at seeing someone else call Remus Moony, but it wasn't an extremely bad feeling. "Yeah, they're really nice grown ups," Harry provided, "Just watch out for Snape. He's a nasty person."

'_Why's that?'_

"He hates people in general," the younger of the boys stated with a small grin.

The other one shook his head amusedly and petted the creature that stared up at Harry with large, sparkling eyes.

"What's his name?"

'_Artemis.'_

"Can I pet him?"

Alexander nodded after a moments consideration and Harry smiled, reaching his hand out to pet the grey cat. The feline tensed for a moment then sniffed his hand delicately. After seeming satisfied, he butted his furry face against Harry's outstretched hand.

The boy scratched the cat behind the ears, "I've never had a cat before."

Alexander smiled serenely and shifted slightly in his seat. '_Then you're missing out on a lot.'_

The younger child smiled secretively. _And you don't know what you're missing out on by having a snake as your familiar, _he thought.

"All right, class. Settle down. Today will be your first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Remus Lupin, your professor for the year. In this class, you will be learning about practical defense against dark creatures and spells. At this moment, you can all close your books, because we won't be using them for today's lesson."

Everyone had been startled out of their conversations with friends when the teacher walked in. Remus looked as tired as ever, but he was very content and had a warm smile on his face. His frayed robes and graying hair didn't seem to affect any of the students in the room, because the air around him was calm and knowing.

Despite the interruption, Harry felt as if him and Alexander had a bond forming between them from just those few exchanged sentences. In truth, even if Harry didn't realize it, he was the first person that Alexander had spoken -- or written -- to without a need to. The night before, he would either just ignore the continuous chatter or tell everyone to leave him alone.

Yes, things were starting to change in Alexander's life. Soon, though, Harry's life would change as well.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally able to write again! Although, it's in Wordpad, so if there are spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry! Wordpad doesn't catch those mistakes, so I'm not sure if I messed up a lot or not. Though, I have re-read this, and I hope it isn't too bad. Anyways, what did you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: Firstly! Thanks to all who reviewed for my last chapter. The beginning of this might be a bit confusing. I'll try to explain it fully in the chapter, but if you have any questions, just ask. So far, the poll is going towards Harry/Draco romance. Remember, the romance in this wont be a main factor, as this isn't one of those stories that revolve around romance. It'll be a distant thing. I might also have Alex with someone, so I'm thinking about starting about poll for him. It'll be practically the same as Harry's. So vote if you wish. On another note, I'm still not updating regularly on this story, as I'm still working on SC. I am going to try and update a bit more though, as I find it easier to write my other stories if I don't dwell on them too long. Writer's block usually settles in if I write on one story for too long.

* * *

Harry's Poll: 

**Harry/No one:** 2  
**Harry/Ginny:** 2  
**Harry/Hermione:** 0  
**Harry/Luna:** 1  
**Harry/Other (if you pick this one, please tell me who 'other' is):** 3(H/D)

Alex's Poll:

**Alex/No one:** 0  
**Alex/Ginny:** 0  
**Alex/Hermione:** 0  
**Alex/Luna:** 0  
**Alex/Cho:** 0  
**Alex/Other (if you pick this one, please tell me who 'other' is):** 0

* * *

Where are the Children

By: xScenex  
a.k.a. Min

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Uhn!" 

There was a tumbling noise and the click of a door closing before total darkness encased his vision. The shuffling of footsteps could be heard from outside and a soft mumbling filtered in through the crack at the bottom of the door.

"Yes, my precious, we will find them. Show me the way - we'll get those meddling kids tonight."

The person walking down the hall was getting further and further away now. As soon as the voice drifted away completely, a small snicker could be heard from inside the small closet, which provided to be the hiding spot for two children.

"I don't find any of this funny," hissed the youngest of the two who was pressed against the very back of the closet right against an old mop. "I really don't. Why are you snickering!"

The older boy smiled and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh louder in case he drew attention to the small closet.

"Oh, I give up on you. It's a wonder that Grandfather let's me hang out with you."

After a few more moments, the other child calmed down enough to speak, "Well, it was funny, you know."

Eyes narrowed in the darkness, "You call _that _funny? Honestly! We could have been caught! I don't know about you, but I don't want my Grandfather finding out I've been up to trouble! He'd be so disappointed!"

"Oh, come off it, Nick. The Headmaster knows all that goes on around here. Even if you didn't get caught, he'd find out about it."

The boy named Nicholas, or also known as Harry, paled significantly. "You're not serious, are you?"

The other nodded solemnly. "The paintings, remember? They report everything to him."

Harry knocked his head up against the wall a few times, cursing himself silently. "Why did I have to agree with this?"

"Because you're my friend?" the other boy offered.

"'Sod off, Alex."

"Language, kid."

"Kid? I'm only a year younger than you!"

Alex snorted, but snickered again, "So? I'm still older… Kid."

"Urg!"

There was a bit more shuffling, a dull thud and a few muffled 'ouch!-es', and then silence.

"I'm really starting to dislike you, you know that?" Alex said after a moment, and grunted while trying to sit up in the small space.

"Yeah, I'm disliking myself more and more because of you, too. I'm going to be in so much trouble after this."

"No you wont. Your Gradfather loves you. Even if he knew about it, he wouldn't say anything," the older boy said offhandedly.

"And you know that because?" Harry scowled.

"That's the Headmaster for you. He's too nice."

"Heyyyy, what are you implying?"

"… you use odd words for such a young kid," Alex grunted as he pulled the handle of a broom out from under him.

"Grow up the way I did, maybe you'd understand," Harry said dryly.

Alex mumbled something and immediately Harry felt horrible.

It was almost Christmas now, and Harry and Alexander had become fast friends. Although Harry wasn't a student, the two of them were best friends now.

Most of the school, or actually, all of the school, knew Alex to be a mute. He never spoke a word to anyone - not even the teachers. As far as the others knew, he was a mute.

But Harry had found out otherwise.

About one month into their friendship, Alex had accidentally let slip a few words in front of Harry. Since then, Harry had forced Alex to talk around him, hoping to get him to speak more. So far, it had been a slight success, as the boy was more comfortable speaking to him, but he wouldn't talk to anyone else. Of course, Alex's secret was safe with Harry.

And in return, Alex had learned one of Harry's secrets. Alex was equally shocked to find out that Harry could speak with snakes, but instead of being frightened like most people would be, he was fascinated. He thought the idea to be amazing and rather handy. Harry was relieved.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "I-I didn't mean to say anything to upset you," he said awkwardly as he stood up and leaned against the far-back wall of the closet.

"It's fine. You didn't mean it," the older boy replied lightly. "I think it's safe to get out of here now."

"Yeah," was all Harry said.

Alex reached for the door and opened it slowly before checking both sides of the hall. Seeing that the coast was clear, he opened the door wider. The sliver of light from the hall's torches crept through the closet's darkness and shown on Harry's face.

The Gryffindor looked back and stared at Harry for a moment, thinking that there was a trick in the light as Harry's eyes seemed to take on a green tint. He shrugged it off, thinking it only to be an illusion. Hogwarts was a funny place, after all.

Harry's eyebrows rose at the stare, but he shook that off as well. Alex was a funny boy - he never did understand why he pretended to be a mute, although he never questioned it. He supposed the older boy had his reasons.

"Come on," Alex motioned for him to follow him out of the closet, which he did.

After one more check to see that the coast was clear, the two of them proceeded down the right side of the hall.

"You're still going to do it, right?" Harry questioned, apprehension etched into his voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" The boy mumbled back, aware that if he spoke loudly enough, the picture's would hear him. He didn't want the Headmaster knowing he spoke.

"Well, you know, I thought you might have changed your mind," he replied sourly, crossing his arms across his chest. Harry didn't like the idea of what they were about to do. Not that it wouldn't be fun - he enjoyed playing pranks on people, but he usually just helped from the sidelines. He'd never actually helped pull one by working in the middle of it all.

Alex chuckled lightly and turned left at the end of the corridor and descended down a flight of stairs, Harry right behind him. "I wouldn't change my mind. After what those Slytherin's did, I'm going to make sure to get them back. Fred and George have helped me come up with a good strategy for this and I'm not going to let them down. It's bloody brilliant, really."

"If you say so," the younger of the two groaned.

He knew that Alex only wanted revenge for the hurtful words the Slytherin's had used against him, but why he was being dragged along, he didn't know.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, then just go back to your rooms."

"No, I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself. What if one of them get you?" Harry asked, biting his lower lip in worry. He really didn't want to think about what the Slytherin's would do if they caught Alex by himself. At least with Harry there, they wouldn't do much harm in fear of the Headmaster himself.

"Get me? I'm too quick," the other boy joked lightly.

Snorting a bit, Harry caught up to Alex and walked beside him. "You're arrogant."

"So I'm told," he rolled his eyes. "Only you would know, really. Well, you and Snape, although, he only calls me arrogant because of my dad. Honestly, that git needs to learn that I'm not my father."

"Tell him?" Harry supplied though he knew it was useless.

"Oh yeah," Alex cocked an eyebrow, "I'll just go right up to him and say 'Oh, hi Snape, I just wanted to say that I'm not my father so you can just shut your bloody mouth about me being an arrogant prat like him.' He'd go all granny-mode on me and give me detentions for a month."

Harry had to cover his mouth up to stop himself from laughing. He really could imagine Snape doing that. He was one teacher you didn't want to mess with - or, most didn't want to anyway. Harry had fun toying with the Potion's masters head, and to be honest, he thought that the professor found it amusing sometimes; though, not all the time.

"Find that funny, do you?" Alex questioned serenely, staring at the younger boy.

"Yeah, I do. So what?" Harry snorted in amusement. "Come on, if we keep walking at this pace, we'll never get down to the dungeons."

"Right-o," was the response he received.

About a quarter of an hour later, the duo arrived in a dark hallway leading to the Slytherin common room. No one was around - as it was well past midnight, so they had a good chance of not being caught.

"Okay, hand me the rope," Alex ordered.

Harry complied and dug into his bag for the rope he'd brought along. Handing it to the other boy, he watched in silence as he took it and tied it to the back of the statue that allowed access into the room beyond, and then magic it to float up and over a torch beam on the wall cattycorner to it. After it looped around, he jumped up and grabbed the end before tying it securely into a knot so that it wouldn't fall down.

"Now give me the bucket."

Harry rolled his eyes and dug around for the bucket jammed into the bag. It was an old-school trick they were doing, but it would prove to be amusing. After giving the bucket to Alex, he watched in slight amusement as he filled it up with bright, neon pink permanent paint.

"So how's this supposed to work, exactly?" Harry asked.

"When the Slytherin's come out of their common room, each time the statue's opened, the paint will fall over on them, and it's charmed so that it refills itself every time.

"So we'll have a bunch of pink Slytherin's prowling the school?"

"Yeah, that's what we'll have."

"Fascinating," Harry laughed behind his hands.

Alex then levitated the bucket up to the rope and managed, with a lot of difficultly, to get it hooked on it and then he stuck a sticking charm on it.

Harry thought that he was using a bit of advanced magic for his age, but decided that the more he knew, the better and didn't question him about it. He wouldn't have put it past the boy, as most of the time, his nose was stuck in a book.

"Alright, I'm done. Now I can't wait until morning."

"Me neither; in more than one way," he said solemnly. "In the morning, I'll find out if Grandfather knows what I did, or if he knew I was out so late."

"You worry way too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

Harry glared at Alex and walked off, leaving the other boy to follow in amusement. It was odd, how both boys seemed to get together so well. Most would think they were related - ironically enough, they both had red hair, and the same bone structure, except it was obvious that Alex would be taller than Harry for a long time.

But Alex was a Potter, and Harry/Nicholas was Dumbledore - right? Well, technically…

"Right, well, this is where we depart, my good friend," Alex saluted Harry in a soldier-like fashion. "Farewell."

Rolling his eyes and looking rather funny by doing so, he saluted back, "Later, Sailor."

"Sailor? I'm not a sailor!" Alex cried indignantly, then covered his mouth after realizing he was being way too loud and that the paintings down the hall might hear him.

"If you say so. Now go before Filch comes around here," Harry ushered the boy away before turning around himself and walking down the corridor's back to his own room located in Dumbledore's office.

Luckily, his Grandfather wasn't up at the time, so he was able to sneak into his room unnoticed. After changing and getting into bed, he vaguely wondered what tomorrow would be like with a ton of bright pink Slytherin's walking about the school before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning came, and Harry eagerly got dressed before heading downstairs to meet with his Grandfather before going down to breakfast. As usual, the old wizard was sitting behind his desk, looking over some paperwork or another. 

"Morning, Nicholas," he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Grandfather."

"I hope you slept well," the old man added after a moment and looked up at the boy with a small smile on his face.

Harry felt himself go pale. His grandfather never smiled at him like _that _unless he knew he had been up to something. Gulping slightly, he replied, "I did. And you, as well, I hope."

Nodding, Dumbledore agreed. "I did. Well now, you must be hungry. Growing boy's need their food. How about Breakfast?"

Harry nodded as well and skipped over to the door that led to the revolving staircase before jumping onto the first step as it went by, followed shortly by his grandfather a few steps behind him. And the bottom, he jumped off and skidded to a stop mere inches from the stone wall. The Gargoyle took it's time in opening up and letting the two out, and as soon as he could, Harry slipped out and nearly ran down the hall, unaware of the amused look on the old wizards face.

After a few minutes or running and walking, Harry trudged into the Great Hall and took a seat at the usual spot at Gryffindor table. He was greeted, like normal, although there seemed to be a bit more amusement in everyone's voices that morning.

Knowing why, Harry turned around in his seat and nearly burst out into laughter when he saw the Slytherin students at the other end of the hall sporting pink robes, hair, and skin. Some of them were worse of than others, showing that they either came out by themselves or had been unlucky enough to get the worst end of the bucket of paint.

"The color suits them, don't you think, Fred?"

"I believe it does, George. We must take note of this for future reference."

"Indeed we must."

"But now, who could have done such a thing as witty and clever as that, Gred?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, Forge."

Harry saw the twins grinning broadly and Fred winked at Alex, who blushed and hid his face. He knew that if the twins kept doing that, they'd risk Alex exposing himself by accident - although, no one would blame him for much, as he was a 'teacher's pet' as most of the other students called him.

Harry decided to take his time then to eat breakfast. After he was finished, he went up to the teacher's table and greeted Moony, McGonagall, Flitwick, and the other teachers who sat there that morning.

"Where's Uncle Sev?" Harry asked when he didn't spot the potions professor anywhere.

"He's down in the dungeons trying to find a way to un-stick a charmed bucket of paint that's floating above the Slytherin common room," Dumbledore provided with a hint of a smile. "Alas, I don't think he's being very successive. Filius, maybe after breakfast, you should go down there and help him?"

The charms professor nodded in agreement. Harry had to hide the amusement from his face. After conquering his emotions, he turned back to his grandfather and asked, "I was hoping that you could take me to Hogsmeade sometime soon, Grandfather. Is there any way you could?"

The Headmaster looked up from his pancakes and inquired, "Why do you want to go, Nicholas?"

"Because, since Christmas is coming up and all, I was hoping to get a few presents for people," he mumbled looking down at his feet. He mentally cursed his shyness, but shrugged it off after a few seconds.

"Hm, I shall think about it. I might not be able to take you, but I may be able to find a replacement to take my place. I will let you know, okay Nick?"

Nodding happily, Harry smiled, hugged his Grandfather, Moony, McGonagall, and Flitwick before he left the table and rejoined his friends.

He really wanted to go to Hogsmeade so that he could pick out gifts for the twins and Alex, not to mention for his Granfather, Moony, and the other professor's. He wanted to get everyone something nice, and as he'd been saving up money from allowance and holiday's, he had enough to defiantly get everyone something worthwhile.

Soon, breakfast was over and everyone headed out to classes. Harry decided to follow Alex that day to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. That day, the class was supposed to be learning about defense shields.

After an amusing display from the class and light banter from the professor, an hour and a half later, class was over. Slightly put out at how fast the time went by, Harry bid Moony farewell and headed down to the Potions class with Alex.

Maybe he would be able to bother Uncle Sev during class.

When they arrived, the door was locked, but the Ravenclaw students and half the Gryffindor's were already there. The Ravenclaw's were chatting about how Snape might throw them a pop quiz like he usually did ever two or three weeks. The Gryffindor's were discussing the prank played on the Slytherin's that morning, and Harry and Alex listened with rapt attention.

After a while, the door was flung open and they were all summoned inside by a very irritated potions professor.

"Mr. Dumbledore," Snape said as he caught sight of harry. "Next time you wish to be babysat, I do not with to be on the list of people eligible for the position."

Harry stared blankly at the man. "I don't understand what you're talking about, Uncle Sev."

The man's left eye twitched slightly at the name. "The Headmaster just fire-called me and asked me to take you to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Harry's mouth opened and formed an 'o' of surprise, then he laughed loudly despite himself. He found it typical of his Grandfather to place Snape as guardian of him.

"Would you like to share what is so funny, Mr. Dumbledore?" Snape drawled.

Harry was bent over, still laughing, but managed to gasp, "You- Grandfather- Hogsmeade- So typical!"

Blinking at the incoherent-ness of the sentence, Snape then glared at the boy. "Get into the room or leave. I don't need your immatureness here, so act your age."

"But I am," Harry replied before turning around and dashing into the room with a sullen potions professor behind him.

* * *

Yay! I got this finished much faster than I anticipated. Yay, yay, yay. I thought I wouldn't be able to update it as fast as I had, as I already updated two of my stories, plus added a song-fic to my archive today. Four updates in one day! I'm so proud of myself. 

Anywho, hope you liked it. That's about all I have to say. Take care! - Min


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: I was stuck on this chapter. That's why it has taken me FOREVER to get it out. I'm dearly sorry. Please don't hate me.

**Thanks to **Curalium Lacrimo, enchanted light, CrymsonTear, silberstreif, Vulkan, Toe, beast210, tree of confusion, OutsiderX, drarrysev and Rubber Ducky Loser **for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

Harry's Poll:

**Harry/No one:** 5  
**Harry/Ginny:** 7  
**Harry/Hermione:** 0  
**Harry/Luna:** 2  
**Harry/Other (if you pick this one, please tell me who 'other' is):** 4(H/D) 1(OC) 1(Ron Weasley)

Alex's Poll:

**Alex/No one:** 1  
**Alex/Ginny:** 1  
**Alex/Hermione:** 2  
**Alex/Luna:** 1  
**Alex/Cho:** 1  
**Alex/Other (if you pick this one, please tell me who 'other' is):** 1(Susan Bones) 1 (Daphne Greengrass)

Huh. Well, So far, it's Harry/Ginny, and.. For Alex, it's Alex/Hermione. Don't worry, there's still a long time before any romance appears.

* * *

Where are the Children

By: xScenex  
a.k.a. Min

Chapter Ten

* * *

Smiling all the way through the lesson, Harry barely managed to keep himself out of trouble. He found it so humorous that Snape had been picked to take him to Hogsmeade the following weekend that he didn't even take it to heart that he would have to spend his time _with _the man.

He completely skipped that factor.

Instead, he'd burst into a fit of giggles every time the Potions Professor glared at him, only provoking the man to become more angry. It's quite simple to say that Gryffindor lost a lot of House Points that day.

By the time class ended, the Gryffindor's were hurriedly trying to get out of the classroom under the angry stare of the professor. Harry smiled at the man, waved, and then happily left the room with a sullen Alex, whom he hadn't been able to speak to during the whole class.

After the whole crowd of students turned down the hall and efficiently leading them out of the dungeon corridors, Alex turned to Harry with a look of utter confusion and repulsion.

"What!" Harry cried out in disdain.

Alex narrowed his eyes, rummaged in his pocket for his notepad and muggle pen. Harry watched in amusement as the older boy scribbled something hastily on the paper and thrust it at him.

_What the bloody hell did you think you were doing in Potions? And why were you laughing so much? I hardly find Snape or his classes to be funny!_

Harry grinned and said offhandedly, "It's just something I found out before the class started. You know how he held me back and spoke to me?" Alex nodded and Harry continued, "Well, you see, father told him to take me to Hogsmeade this weekend so I can go Christmas shopping."

A look of horror spread across Alex's face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in mock concern, not really realizing why he looked the way he did.

The Gryffindor wrenched the tablet back and scribbled once more on it.

_You're spending TIME with him? SNAPE? At Hogsmeade? Are you bloody crazy!_

Harry blinked. And blinked again.

"Oh.. My… G-"

"Oi, Dumbledore!"

Harry's head jerked sideways to see who had spoken and instantly, he recognized the Gryffindor twins.

"Hi Fred, George."

"Why the long face? It looks as if you'd just had the Bloody Barren walk through you!" Fred said jokingly, prodding at the younger boy's shoulder.

Alex rolled his eyes and continued walking. Harry just stared in horror at the paper Alex had last written on, which caught the attention of the two Weasley's.

"What's that you got there, Nicky-boy?" George asked as him and Fred leaned over Harry's shoulder to read the note.

After a moment of silence, both of the boy's exclaimed loudly at the same time, "Bloody hell!"

"You're spending time-"

"With Snape?"

"You're mental-"

"But brilliant-"

"Because now we can get insider information on the git!"

"Fred," Harry said weakly, "I've known 'the git' since last year- I don't think I'm going to be finding out anything else that I haven't already."

"But you must," George protested loudly, "Or at least drag out some information on some Slytherin's for us!"

"I can't do that," he said hurriedly, hoping they wouldn't think otherwise on him. Spying on Snape? That was pretty much a death wish!

"But of course you can," Fred said while wrapping an arm around both Harry and Alex's shoulders. "You just have to know how to play it smoothly."

"And I wouldn't be able to do that," he said, "Snape is one person you couldn't just… pry information from."

Harry didn't want to reveal too much information to the Twin's one what he knew about their professor. He knew that the man was a spy for the light, and always had been. He also knew that the man was manipulating, and he caught on to things easily.

"Well, Nicky-dearest. Try your best. We are counting on you," Fred said and winked before he withdrew his arms from the two younger boys. "Catch you around!"

Both the twins waved their goodbyes before turning around and heading to whatever class they had next.

Harry turned to Alex and the other boy cracked a grin. Harry knew he was pale in the face at the idea of spending time with Snape.

"Why'd I have to be stuck with him?" Harry inquired with a groan. "I didn't even realize… bloody hell."

Alex whacked Harry upside the head due to his language. Harry only scowled playfully as they continued walking down the halls and moving staircases. Lunch was about to start, and Harry was hungry.

By the time they arrived, most of the school had already found their places at their respective tables. Harry and Alex sat next to one another at the Gryffindor table with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were still going on about the prank that morning and debating whether they should use something like it in their future.

Harry picked at his chicken carefully, thinking over what he would do with Snape. He really hadn't anticipated that his grandfather would pick him to babysit him. It would be utter hell to pay, he realized as he glanced up at the teacher's table. Snape was still glaring at him.

The small boy gave the man a half hearted wave before turning his attention back to Alex.

"So what time are your lesson's tonight with McGonagall?" he asked just to make conversation. He also hoped that he could sneak out to see Alex once his lesson's were over.

See, Alex, being 'mute' and all, had to take lesson's on trying to perform wordless magic with his wand. He'd hardly gotten the hang of it, much to Harry's amusement but he was still trying.

Alex rolled his eyes and put his fork down before taking out his notepad and scribbled the time down.

"Will that give us any time to hang out?" he asked sullenly, realizing that he had a longer session that night. The boy only shrugged, his brown eyes eyeing Harry curiously. He usually only pouted about it when there was something he wanted to do.

But in truth, Harry was just bored. He had nothing planned, although he did think it would be a bit amusing to do another prank - but that would be too obvious if they did another one on the Slytherin's. Plus, he had a sinking feeling that the Weasley Twin's may get blamed for it; and he didn't want that happening.

The meal passed by slowly, and afterwards, Alex had to go upstairs to get his Herbology book. The two children trudged up to the Gryffindor Tower.

The Gryffindor's didn't mind the fact that Harry would come and go from the tower as he pleased, as they all seemed to like him. Harry was glad for that, as they were literally quite territorial. Smiling at the thought of them being actual lion's in nature, he followed his friend up to his dormitory.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor next year," Harry smiled brightly as he admired the red drapery on the four poster beds. Grandfather was one when he was in school.

Alex shut the door behind him and made sure no one else was around.

He let out a small sigh, "Yeah, well. I hope you're a Gryffindor too. I doubt many of us would let you into the tower if you were sorted into Slytherin."

Harry glared, "I'm not going into Snape's House. Merlin forbid if I did."

The other boy chuckled slightly just as his pet cat Artemis came into view from under his bed, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Artemis!" Alex scolded, "What have you been _doing_?"

The cat only replied with a faint meow as he wound around Alex's legs. Harry watched in amusement for a few moments before plopping down on one of the bed's.

"I can't believe I got myself stuck with Snape on the weekend," he whined.

"It's your fault for asking," Alex's eyebrows rose. "You know your grandpa, he'd do anything as long as it serves for his amusement."

Harry knew how true that was. "Well, I don't like it. I don't like Snape, actually. Anyone would have been better than him. _Anyone_!"

The other boy smirked, "Even Filch?"

The blue-eyed boy grimaced, "Okay, maybe not just anyone. McGonagall would have been better than him!"

The other boy sat down on the bed across from Harry, picking up Artemis on his way. The cat purred loudly and butted his dirty head against his owners hand.

"Yeah, well, at least you have someone willing to take you places," Alex responded halfheartedly. "I mean, Snape could easily say no. Or refuse. Or kill himself in the attempt to not do it. So obviously, he doesn't hate your guts like me. I don't really know anyone who would take me to Hogsmeade if I asked without them thinking I might get killed."

Harry felt horrible for his friend. "You have Moony," he provided. "Your Godfather loves you and you know that. The only reason I think that they're afraid that you'll get 'killed' is because you can't do wordless magic well. They don't know that you can really talk."

"But still."

He shook his head, staring at Alex. "Just give it some time."

"Easy for you to say."

There was a bit of silence between the pair, then Harry's face brightened up for a moment. "Hey! Alex, I could ask Grandfather if you could come along with us! That way I wont have to put up with just Snape, and maybe he'll learn that you're nothing like your father if he see's you in your daily life!"

The other boy looked bewildered, "No! No way am I going to spend more time than necessary with Snape!"

"Oh, come on!" Harry whined, his eyes large and pleading. "I don't want to go alone - please?"

Alex shook his head quickly, "Nick, I don't want to be around Snape if I don't have to! He'll find reasons to give me detention."

"No, I'll just tell Grandfather he was being a sourpuss. Grandfather will get you out of them if he puts you in any."

"Nick," Alex groaned. "I don't think I should tag along."

"Don't you want to get presents for your friends?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but well." The boy hesitated for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "This better turn out positive, otherwise, I'm going to hex you to Hades and back."

Harry grinned broadly and jumped up onto whoever's bed he was on. "Yes, yes yes!"

Alex only grinned despite himself, watching the younger boy express his happiness. He only wished he could show his feelings like his friend did. Then he wouldn't have a worry in the world. Which just so happened to include being late for his next class, at the moment.

* * *

That following night while Alex was at his 'wordless magic' lesson, Harry sat in his Grandfather's office, bored out of his mind while trying to find a good way to convince the older man to allow Alex to tag along with him and Snape to Hogsmeade the following weekend.

He'd been contemplating it for a while when his Grandfather finally decided to pry the information out of Harry himself.

"Nick, is something bothering you?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. I'm just thinking about something."

The man put down his quill and peered over his half-moon spectacles at Harry. "Is there anything you would like to share with me?"

Harry attempted to shake his head but instead, he blurted out, "Can Alex go to Hogsmeade with me and Snape?"

"Professor Snape, Nick," the man corrected him sternly. Harry blushed slightly.

"I mean, Uncle Sev?" he tried.

The older man shook his head in amusement. "Now, Nicholas, you know it's against the rules to allow younger students into Hogsmeade."

"But Uncle Sev will be there with us," Harry protested loudly. "Please, Grandfather? We'll behave - not that Sev would let us do otherwise," he added quietly but knew his grandfather had heard him.

The older man stared at Harry for a long moment. "I will contact his guardian's and see what they have to say. Also, if Remus also agrees, he may go." He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "Remus may want to go as well."

Harry perked up at that. Remus might go along? That would make up for the fun-sucking Snape!

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping his luck wasn't just his imagination.

"I can't be too sure, as it's not up to me to allow Alexander to accompany you and Severus to Hogsmeade, but I will inform you of how it turns out."

Smiling broadly, Harry laid back against his chair, staring at the red phoenix across from him who let out a slight chirp. He smiled at the bird, who in turn, turned it's head to face him and ruffled it's feathers.

Harry sat there, wondering if Alex would get to go with him to Hogsmeade. He also wondered if Alex would be staying for Christmas - he just realized he'd never asked the boy if he was.

Dumbledore's office was silent, except for the scratching of a quill on parchment and the occasional ruffle of wings from the phoenix. Harry didn't even notice he was falling asleep in the chair.

Neither did he know when his Grandfather took him upstairs to sleep in his own bed, where he once more dreamt of the Potter's.

But this dream was a bit more vivid then the others… and much more terrifying.

* * *

A/N: I will try to get the next chapter out soon. I can't guarantee anything, but I will try. Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry for the wait. And double sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. 


End file.
